Maldito Edward
by Symbelmynne
Summary: "Maldito Edward Cullen" repetía Rachel...¿Por qué? Cómo digo adentro, historia en dos o tres partes, creada y escrita, en noches de insmonio... T por las dudas ANTES yo era writergleek
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas, buenas! **_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Acá les dejo esta nueva historia, que creo que va a ser en dos partes o tres, pero no mas. La cuestión es, que...no se asusten si parece medio extraña, lo es. Bastante. Resulta, que la primer frase se me ocurrió una de esas noches de insomnio mientras cuido a mis abuelos. Como paso mucho tiempo sin dormir, mi mente comienza a divagar, y salen cosas como estas. Así que, si no les gusta o les parece muy "fumado", disculpenme de antemano. Pero, con esta, me divertí mucho al escribirla.**_

_**Para comenzar, no tengo nada contra la saga Crepúsculo (bueno, en realidad, no tengo casi nada) y aclaremos, no me pertenece para nada, de nada. Y se me ocurrió después de ver amanecer parte 1**_

_**Para continuar, lo que es Rachel, se que es bastante fantasioso, pero no puedo verla como un vampiro, o chupando sangre, ya sea animal o no. Así que se me ocurrió esta forma, que seguramente alguien más debe haberla escrito antes que yo. **_

_**Para seguir, ¿estoy hablando mucho? Si. Así que paso al final, después de agradecer a Cecy (Gleenatica) por permitirme escribir esa historia, sobre todo por elegirme para esa historia. Gracias, Cecy. **_

_**Para terminar, repito, los personajes e historia de Crepúsculo y Glee no me pertencen.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Lore**_

_**(Diganme si quieren que la haga en dos capítulos más como mucho o la termino acá)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Maldito Edward Cullen<strong>

"_Maldito Edward Cullen" _pensaba Rachel mientras caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley "_tenía que hacerse ver al frente de una mujer, que resultó ser una escritora, que resultó tomar la idea de vampirismo de él y escribir un best seller internacional, poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos los de su raza. Maldito Edward."_ repitió la diva mientras seguía su camino evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera que quisiera meterse con ella. _"Encima, el pálido vampiro que vivía donde no le daba el sol, ¿en serio?, tuvo la osadía de aparecerse la noche anterior en la reunión estatal anual de vampiros de Ohio. Por suerte, todos afirmaron, el idiota no había sido tan tonto de dar su verdadero nombre y encima, le había adornado con que parecía estar cubierto de brillantina si se ponía al sol, etc. Maldito Edward, bueno, si, Edward, se llamaba Edward pero no era su apellido."_

"¡Fijate a donde vas, Man Hands!" dijo Quinn chocando de frente con la diva. Rachel, evitó hacer contacto visual, y siguió su camino, ignorando a la rubia y maldiciendo al vampiro que ahora se hizo famoso por lo bajo.

Desde el boom literario de los libros, la vida de Rachel había dado un giro de 180 grados. No podía ir a los bosques a correr, para liberar energías, porque se llenaba de adolescentes locas y desesperadas por Edward Cullen a quien esperaban encontrar corriendo libremente por ahí.

"Ey, ey, princesa. ¿A dónde vas tan apurada? Recién comienzan las clases." dijo Noah Puckerman frenándola y metiéndola en uno de los armarios del conserje. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó despacio.

"No, no lo estoy. ¿Sabías a quién se le ocurrió aparecer anoche en la reunión?" dijo Rachel en voz baja pero escupiendo cada palabra con ira.

"¿No?" preguntó su amigo, preocupado. Rachel, sabía que Noah, como todos los vampiros que conocía o con los que se mantenía en contacto vía internet, odiaba a Edward. ¿Por qué? Porque le contó de los hombres lobo a la escritora y ésta eligió "crear" un personaje para que se entrometa en la historia de amor. _"Ja. Crear." _pensó Rachel con sarcasmo.

"A nuestro gran amigo. Edward."

"¿Edward? ¿Ese Edward?"

"Exacto." dijo Rachel volviendo a abrir la puerta para ir al pasillo, después de averiguar si había alguien cerca del mismo. "Vino todo contento, la escritora le envió un enorme cheque, dice que se va a ir a la polinesia. Y no sé que mas. Tuvieron que intervenir los ancianos para que ninguno de nosotros lo asesinara. Te juro, cuando apareció, se le fueron 30 vampiros encima." dijo Rachel mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

"Maldito Edward Cullen." dijo Noah saliendo del armario después de escuchar lo que su amiga había dicho. Él como hombre lobo, también había sido expuesto al mundo real por culpa de lo que ese tarado ambicioso y mujeriego había dicho. Pero, como hombre lobo, podía disimular más durante el día que Rachel.

"_**Además, tiene la suerte de que esa escritora lo hubiera hecho apuesto en el libro y hubieran elegido a ese actor lindo para la película." **_escuchó Noah en su mente.

Rachel, desde el momento en que fue transformada en vampiro, más de un siglo y medio atrás, tenía la habilidad de leer la mente y comunicarse con aquellos con los que ella quería comunicarse. Cuando, no pudo salir a correr por los bosques, cosa que solía hacer para aliviar su mente, comenzó a prácticar más éste arte, que en realidad siempre había logrado bloquear. No le gustaba escuchar lo que los demás pensaban y lo primero que aprendió fue dejar de escuchar las voces. Sus padres, o compañeros, en realidad, le habían comentado que eso era algo que pocos de los que habían obtenido ese poder habían logrado hacer. Rachel se sentía orgullosa por eso. Poco después aprendió que las mentes se movían en distintas frecuencias, y esto fue gracias a su época de estudiante bajo las órdenes de nada más y nada menos que Albert Einstein. Noah, como hombre lobo, tenía una frecuencia muy lejana al alcance de los vampiros, pero, como ambas razas estaban en paz hacía mucho siglos, Rachel se tomó el tiempo de intentar lograr la comunicación con ellos. Además de su propia herencia.

Noah, como miembro de una manada, podía comunicarse mentalmente, transformado o no, con sus demás compañeros, pero, había adorado a la pequeña vampiresa morena desde el día que la encontró, sentada en el medio de un bosque en Europa del Este hace un siglo atrás. Cuando ella le apareció con la idea de entrenar para poder comunicarse con él, Noah se le río en la cara, pero cuando vio que ella entrenaba y entrenaba y de a poco comenzaba a escuchar lo que su amigo decía, el muchacho supo que no había nada que pudiera detener a la, por el momento, diva.

* * *

><p>Rachel, no tenía ganas de ir a clases, así que se acercó a la oficina de Schuester y le comunicó su deseo de mantenerse en el estadio de football americano hasta que llegara la hora de Glee. Schuester, vampiro mucho más joven que la morena de pequeña estatura, le dijo que no iba a haber ningún problema.<p>

Sabiendo que el estadio iba a estar vacío, Rachel caminó hasta el centro de la cancha y se acostó en el piso. Esos eran momentos en los que podía dejar descansar su mente, sacar el bloqueo sobre los pensamientos y las frecuencias de los demás alumnos y pensar.

Últimamente, no sabía porque pensaba en el pasado. Pero, muchas veces, se ponía a pensar en las diferencias entre su raza y la de los demás vampiros.

Rachel, como unos pocos, fue transformada casi a mediados del siglo XIX, por uno de los primeros vampiros. Pero, como muy pocos, no fue por la sangre, no fue por hambre y no fue por el deseo de tener un compañero de viaje por el que la transformaron. Vladimir le quiso salvar la vida de alguna forma. Rachel solo tenía 18 años cuando Vladimir la transformó.

Había sido una noche de luna llena, a las afueras de París. Su familia era numerosa y sus hermanos mayores, los cuales eran 4 trabajaban ayudando a su padre en el banco y en los distintos campos que tenían. Menores a Rachel, venian dos niñas gemelas, de 8 años. Esa noche, en cuestión, un grupo de ladrones ingresó en la casa de la familia de Rachel. Los acuchillaron uno por uno, a todos los hijos, al frente de sus padres. Dejaron a Rachel para lo último, queriendo violarla, y eso le anunciaron a sus padres. Pero, se desesperaron al sentir ruidos en el exterior, y pensando que de alguna forma la policía se había enterado, le clavaron un cuchillo a Rachel varias veces en el cuerpo y salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera. De pronto, mientras Rachel perdía el conocimiento, alguien le preguntó si quería vivir. Ella respondió que si. Y como respuesta recibió un "yo quiero morir".

Cuando Rachel despertó, ya era de día y al frente tenía a un hombre, con barba, que la miraba y le ofrecía un cuchillo de plata. Rachel lo miró tratando de entender. Él comenzó a hablar.

"Anoche, te encontré entre el umbral de la vida y la muerte, te pregunté si querías vivir y me respondiste que si. Te dije que yo quería morir. Al principio no lo dije en serio. Antes de que el tiempo pase, voy a explicarte lo que soy." dijo el hombre acomodando el cuchillo en la mano de Rachel. "Mi nombre es Vladimir, no recuerdo mi apellido, fue hace muchos siglos atrás la última vez que lo pronuncié o lo pronunciaron. Soy un vampiro." ante esto, Rachel se acurrucó en una esquina de la pared. "No, no soy un vampiro de los malos. Desde el día en que me transformaron, solo bebí sangre de una sola persona, y esa eres tú. Tampoco soy un vampiro chupasangre, como muchos que fueron transformados el mismo día y por el mismo hombre que yo. Cada ser humano, al transformarse, decide que hacer con su vida. Yo decidí, buscar la forma de sobrevivir sin lastimar a los demás, y eso hice. Aprendí que no es necesario beber sangre para ser vampiro y se obtienen las mismas cualidades." Vladimir respiró y se sentó en el suelo, mirando por la ventana.

"Hace unos meses que estoy cerca de tu propiedad, y los he observado a todos uds. En ningún momento te vi dejar de hacer algo en tu favor. Siempre hiciste cosas en favor de los demás, aún si eso significaba dejarte de lado. Y eso me atrapo. Lamentablemente, anoche llegué tarde. Aunque no tan tarde, si eso hace que ahora estés viva." Vladimir la miró y vio sus ojos brillosos, con un poco de rojo alrededor de la pupila. "Sé que quizás esto no era lo que esperabas. Pero es mejor que nada. Me hubiera gustado salvar a más miembros de tu familia." agregó después de unos minutos. "Mientras dormías, fui hasta mi escondite y busqué un par de cosas mías. Están en ese cofre." dijo señalando el objeto en cuestión que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel. Le llamaba la atención el perfecto francés que el hombre hablaba.

"Llevo en esta tierra muchos siglos. Y nunca encontré el amor. Pero más allá de eso, estoy cansado. Anoche te dije que quiero morir y es cierto." dijo Vladimir.

"¿Por qué no eres chupasangre como los demás vampiros que se cuentan en las historias de terror?" preguntó Rachel.

"Ah, ese es un detalle. Cuando era todavía humano, algo pasaba en las noches de luna llena. Mi familia y yo nos volvíamos un poco violentos. Nunca entendí el porque, hasta que el vampiro que me convirtió, que si era de los que viven de sangre humana, pensó que yo estaba estaba muerto y mi sangre comenzó a lastimarlo. Si algún día tienes la oportunidad, me gustaría que averiguaras el porque. Pero, por lo que he escuchado en el bajo mundo, es por la sangre. Algo hay, en nuestra sangre, que solo mantiene una parte de las cualidades de un vampiro. Y deja de lado una muy importante, el consumo de sangre. Podemos vivir como humanos, comer comida de humanos, pero nuestros ojos se van a poner rojos en el momento en que nos enojemos, en que nos encontremos con uno de esos vampiros chupasangre, en las noches. No sé. Hay cosas que no se han descubierto después de tanto siglos de la supuesta humanidad."

El recuerdo de Rachel fue interrumpido por una voz en su mente. Sonrío al darse cuenta de quien era y espero. Solo escuchaba lo que ella se había repetido toda la mañana: Maldito Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Para la hora de Glee, Rachel fue la última en llegar, incluso después de Schuester, quien tenía récords por llegadas tardes. Pidió disculpas por su demora y se intentó concentrar en olvidar los pensamientos de todos los que estaban en la habitación. Dentro de glee, a veces se le complicaba, porque tenía relaciones cercanas con algunos de los miembros.<p>

Rachel, no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, así que cuando escuchó vampiros, twilight y disfraz, se levantó gritando: ¡Maldito Edward Cullen!.

Todos se quedaron mirandola sorprendidos, menos Noah quien sonreía divertido. Él también había tenido ganas de gritar eso.

"¿Rachel, estás bien?" preguntó Kurt preocupado. Había notado a su amiga un poco distraída los últimos días y que su paciencia se acababa mucho más rápido.

"Si, lo siento Kurt. No fue mi intención reaccionar de esta manera ante un personaje popular del cine y la literatura de nuestros días." dijo Rachel sentándose.

"Por primera vez en mi vida, y sé que después voy a arrepentirme de decir ésto, estoy de acuerdo con Berry." dijo Santana sin mirarla directamente.

"Si vamos a hacer una obra para juntar dinero." dijo Mercedes "Me parece que podemos modificar crepúsculo y no Drácula."

"Maldito Edward Cullen." volvió a decir Rachel, esta vez, saliendo de la habitación.

"Como dije, sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero sigo de acuerdo con el hobbit." dijo Santana siguiendo a la diva fuera de la habitación.

* * *

><p>"¡Berry!¡Berry!" gritó Santana mientras corría detrás de la diva. <em>¿Desde cuando camina tan rápido?<em> Pensó la latina. Sin darse cuenta, Rachel se frenó inmediatamente.

"¿Santana?" dijo Rachel dando la vuelta para estar cara a cara con la latina. _"¿Por qué rayos me está siguiendo?"_

"Berry. No sé que rayos te está pasando. Pero, he descubierto ciertas cosas y necesitamos hablar. A solas." dijo Santana mirando a la diva de arriba a abajo. Como era la primera vez que la veía en el día, recién notaba el jean tremendamente ajustado que se había puesto y la remera roja, también ajustada, que mostraba cada una de sus curvas. Incluso, Santana podía ver la línea de las abdominales de la diva. _"Detrás de esos sweatters, no se puede notar el cuerpo espectacular que tiene."_

Rachel, se quedó observando a Santana, ya que había escuchado lo que la latina había pensado. Santana, era una de las pocas personas que podían pasar, sin intentarlo, el bloqueo que ella hacía a sus pensamientos. Por no decir la única. Rachel había intentado bloquear la frecuencia mental de Santana, pero le era imposible. Cuando se encontró con Vladimir, unos días atrás, él se le había reído ya que hacía tres años que Rachel se quejaba de lo mismo. Le dijo que para ser tan inteligente, había cosas que escapaban de su comprensión. Rachel le pegó y salió corriendo en busca de Noah.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Rachel sospechando. Bueno, no sospechando. Santana desde hacía un tiempo estaba un poco rara con respecto a ella. Si, seguía con los insultos, pero a veces intentaba no pasarse de la raya porque de pronto Rachel podía ver miedo en sus ojos, además de escuchar que la latina se repetía una y otra vez: _"No la mires a los ojos, porque arruinas todo. No la mires a los ojos. Tampoco a los labios. No la mires, siquiera. Busca un punto en su frente. Concentrate ahí, Santana." _

"Es mejor que lo hablemos fuera del terreno de la escuela." dijo Santana seria, mientras Rachel intentaba no volver a sonreír ya que los pensamientos en la latina se concentraban de nuevo en mirar en un punto en su frente.

"Santana, creo que eso no va a ser posible. Ya que realmente temo por la seguridad. Siendo sincera, temo por mi seguridad." dijo Rachel

"¿En serio, Berry?" dijo Santana levantando una ceja. "¿Y si te digo que hice cierto descubrimiento unos días atrás, y sé que tengo que pensar en otra cosa en tu presencia de lo que en realidad quiero pensar?" agregó acercándose peligrosamente a la diva. _"Para que sepas Rachel"_ pensó Santana _"El otro día fui a visitar a mi abuelo, quien peleó en la segunda guerra mundial. Y ni siquiera fui a verlo para hablar de ese tema. Fui a contarle de alguien en quien estoy pensando mucho últimamente. ¿Y sabías qué? Me dijo que él conocía a una persona que se llamaba así, y me mostró una foto. París, 1945."_

Rachel, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Siempre había sido cuidadosa con las cámaras de fotos, pero no podía arriesgarse. Observó a Santana con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que lo que siempre delataba a la latina en el momento de una broma no estaba presente.

"¿Dónde y a qué hora?" respondió la diva.

"Sabía que ibas a aceptar. Cena, en Breadstix. Yo invito." dijo Santana. "Hoy, a las 6"

"¿No puede ser un lugar más privado?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Quiero tener mi cita." dijo Santana

"¿Cita?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Creías que me iba a interesar por algo del pasado si no tuviera una segunda oportunidad? Vamos, Berry. Las dos sabemos que soy la mejor pieza de carne, y sangre, en toda la escuela. ¿No quieres tener un pedazo de esto?" dijo señalando a su cuerpo.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel

"No es por eso. Te prometo que lo vas a entender. Pero, por favor, aparece en la cena." pidió Santana bajando su voz, en tono suplicante.

"¿Tengo opción?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. No aparecer." dijo la latina dando media vuelta y volviendo al coro.

Rachel se quedó mirando el cuerpo de la latina y ésta escuchó, antes de los pasos de Rachel, a la diva decir: Maldito Edward Cullen

* * *

><p>"¿Te dijo eso?" preguntó Noah mientras veía a Rachel elegir ropa para su cita con Santana.<p>

"¿Cuándo te mentí?" dijo Rachel tirándole un par de zapatos en la cabeza a su amigo.

"¿Hay fotos de esa época?" preguntó él.

"No sé. En los festejos por París había muchos fotógrafos. No pude estar atenta a todos, mientras te estaba buscando." confesó la diva.

"Entonces es posible." dijo Noah esquivando los zapatos.

"¿Por qué quiere tener una cita conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Eso es obvio. Eres tremendamente sexy." dijo Noah

"Gracias."

"No, en serio. Desde que Santana terminó con Brittany y vos rechazaste a Finn, ella lo único que hace es mirarte."

"Estás equivocado."

"No, te digo la verdad."

"Debe haber estado planeando algo."

"Si, comerte."

"Eso no me gusta."

"A besos."

"Noah..."

"¡En serio!"

"¿Cómo sabe Santana que puedo leer la mente?"

"No sé."

"Noah..."

"Como te puedo explicar...le tengo miedo."

"¿En serio?¿El gran hombre lobo le teme a una hembra humana?"

"Creo que te tengo más miedo a vos."

"Noah."

"Se apareció desnuda hace dos noches en mi casa."

"Como siempre, eres débil."

"Si, lo peor de todo es que cuando confesé, me dejó con una erección dolorosa y se fue. Ni siquiera me tocó."

"Que suerte que nunca te dedicaste a ser espía."

"¡Ey!"

"Es cierto. ¿Cómo estoy?"

"Espectacular."

"Después me voy a ocupar de vos."

"¿No podrías perdonarme si llegas a tercera base esta noche con ella?"

"¿Y cómo se aplica eso a mi raza?"

"No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás preguntando."

"No entiendo, ¿A cuantas personas puedes llegar a decirle que soy capaz de leer la mente?"

"A ninguna. Estuve desnudo con Quinn y la mina también preguntaba sobre algún sucio secreto que tuvieras, y nunca abrí la boca en ese respecto."

"_Rachel...espero que se ponga algo completamente revelador. Le tendría que haber enviado ese vestido rojo que vi en el shopping la semana pasada y que seguramente va a apretar sus pechos de tal forma que no voy a poder aguantarme el resto de la noche para tocárselos." _

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Noah viendo como su amiga se asomaba por la ventana y olía un poco el aire, sin ningún resultario satisfactorio, volvía hacia su ropero a buscar sus zapatos.

"Juro que escuché la voz de Santana."

"¿Hablaste con Vladimir?"

"Si."

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Que recuerde. Pero no sé que quiere que recuerde."

"No creo que quiera recordar el día que a través de uno de tus eternos monólogos convenciste a alguien de vivir en vez de morir."

"¡Ey!"

"Es cierto."

"Todavía tengo ese cuchillo, sigue tan afilado como siempre y es de plata pura, para que sepas."

"Mejor me voy. Voy a visitiar a Beth."

"Envíale saludos."

* * *

><p>Si, Vladimir decidió vivir para no dejar sola a su nueva discípula. Con el paso del tiempo, ambos desarrollaron una relación de padre e hija y, poco a poco, el alumno fue superando al maestro, dijo Vladimir entre risas. Él le enseñó todo lo que sabía y las diferencias entre ciertas razas de vampiros y hombres lobos. Pero, casi 50 años después de su transformación, Rachel se quedó sola. Vladimir había pasado los últimos 3 años tratando de huir de una voz que lo seguía a todos lados, sabían de quien era, por supuesto, pero incluso a cientos kilómetros de distancia, Vladimir podía oírla.<p>

Un día, él corrió hacia ciertas montañas en donde sabía que iba a encontrar respuestas y dejó a Rachel sola en un bosque. Cuando volvió, no la encontró sola. La encontró con un hombre lobo distinto a los demás. Ambos se estaban cuidando.

Vladimir le contó lo que había aprendido y Rachel se río.

¿Qué había sido? Se preguntó mientras estacionaba en Breadstix.

Entró en el restaurante y divisó a Santana moviéndose nerviosa en la cabina que había reservado.

"_El amor supera todas las barreras, Rachel. Por eso, a pesar de la distancia, siempre escucho la voz de ella. Es el amor de mi vida."_

Rachel, llegó a esa conclusión al llegar al lado de la mesa. Y su rostro comenzó a reflejar la sorpresa y la realización de que era cierto. Miró hacia todos lados tratando de correr, pero sabía que no iba a poder ser posible. Santana sonrío pero inmediatamente su rostro reflejó preocupación.

"_Si la besas, por más que sea humana, ella va a poder abrir una línea de comunicación con tu mente. No importa que no sientas amor, nuestro corazón late pero no a una velocidad como la de los humanos. Pero ya no vas a poder abandonarla. Eso es lo que me está pasando."_

No escuchaba la voz de Santana burlándose ni nada, solo escuchaba como la latina se preguntaba si el problema de preocupación de Rachel era por como estaba vestida o porque Santana si se había presentado a esta cita.

"_No vas a poder alejarte más de esa persona. Aunque te repitas, una y otra vez que en realidad no sientes nada." _

Rachel, decidió mirar hacia otro lado y suspiró. Volviendo a inhalar profundo para calmar sus pensamientos.

"_Lo viviste conmigo y mira lo feliz que soy. Ahora, tienes que abrir los ojos, Rachel. Esto ya pasó. Recuerda."_

"Maldito Edward Cullen." dijo en voz alta antes de volver a mirar a la latina y sentarse.

"Es lo que más te escuché decir hoy." dijo Santana mirando a la diva desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Lo odio."

"Yo no." dijo Santana haciéndole señas a la moza para que le trajera la orden, que Santana se tomó el derecho de pedir con antelación. "Si no fuera por esos libros, no hubiera comenzado a sospechar." dijo tímidamente.

"No soy nada como lo de esos libros." dijo Rachel enojada, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"En algo eres parecida." retrucó Santana viendo las reacciones de niña de la diva y a la moza ubicar los platos. "Me tomé la libertad de pedirte algo bien jugoso." agregó.

"¿Esto es una broma?" dijo Rachel haciéndole señas a la moza para que volviera y retirara su plato. Santana la miraba con la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa. Rachel, cuando vio que la moza se había retirado, continuó. "Si para esto me hiciste venir, Santana, espero que me permitas retirarme."

"No."

"¿No?"

"No."

"No entiendo que es lo que quieres de mi. Tienes un secreto capaz de destruirme y encima, como plato principal, haces que me traigan un filete completamente crudo. Eso es un asco, realmente. No entiendo ni siquiera para que estoy acá."

"¿No puedes creer que quiero pasar tiempo contigo?"

"¿En serio Santana?"

"Y pensé que eso te iba a gustar."

"Como te dije. No soy nada parecida a los personajes de esos libros."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"No brillo en el sol. Para empezar. No necesito sangre para vivir. De ningún tipo."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No la necesito. Al nunca haber bebido sangre, no la necesito. Mis colmillos tienen otras funciones, que no son las de beber sangre. No entiendo porque te estoy explicando esto."

"Porque me di cuenta."

"Sobornar a Noah con una posible noche de sexo no creo que se llame darse cuenta."

"Solo quería confirmarlo."

"Ya lo confirmaste. ¿Puedo retirarme?"

"¿Tanto daño te hice como para que no quieras pasar una noche conmigo?" dijo Santana tomando por sorpresa a Rachel quien se quedó estudiando a la latina. _"¿Tanto me odias como para no darme una oportunidad?" _escuchó mentalmente.

"Santana, no es eso. Es que...no me gusta que utilicen mi condición para chantajearme." dijo Rachel. _"Y tengo que pensar lo que descubrí esta noche."_ agregó en su cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho. Pero era la única forma que tenía para poder acercarme e invitarte a cenar. No pensé que quisieras hacerlo si te decía mis verdaderas intenciones."

"¿Y cuales son?"

"¿Quiero ser Bella Swan?"

"Maldito Edward Cullen."

"¿En serio?¿Ni una sonrisa?"

"Lo siento. Odio esos libros. ¿Sabías cuanto de "nosotros" han sido descubiertos gracias a que ese tarado de Edward abrió su boca? Unos 100 y sé que suena poco, pero para nosotros es mucho."

"Entonces dejo los libros de lado."

"Gracias."

"¿No vas a pedir nada más?"

"No suelo tener mucha hambre."

"¿En serio no bebes sangre?"

"No."

"¿Lees la mente?"

"Si."

"¿Cuántos leen la mente?"

"Solo conozco dos. Y una de esas personas es quien me transformó. ¿Podemos dejar este tema para después?"

"De acuerdo..." dijo Santana observando a la diva. "¿Por qué tanto empeño en Glee?" preguntó después de pensarlo bien. Si iba a hacer lo posible para demostrarle que estaba interesada, era su mejor pregunta.

"Eso lleva a lo que soy. Lleva a que puedo hacer. Mientras esos días caminaba por los pasillos, trataba de sacar el control que tenía en mi mente cuando alguno me torturaba. Descubrí, que muchos solo necesitaban un lugar. Y es por eso que decidí entrometerme en la historia para que alguien se hiciera cargo de Glee."

"¿Te das cuenta que nadie se va a olvidar de vos?"

"No importa. Rachel Berry puede desaparecer, para siempre. Obviamente no voy a estar en la reunión de 10 años de secundaria."

"El drama con Quinn y Finn ¿era necesario?"

"Me aburro."

"¿En serio?¿Por eso lo hiciste?"

"No, pero que importa. Si somos realistas, Finn no ama más que a una persona. A sí mismo."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, solo me metí en el medio para hacerle notar a Quinn quien era realmente la persona de la cual estaba enamorada. Aunque eso suponía ella. El amor es un sentimiento que no todo humano comprende si no lo siente en carne propia."

"¿Lo sentiste?"

"No, jamás. Pregunto yo, ahora. ¿Por qué siempre tuviste un lado débil para torturarme?"

Santana dudó en responder. Podía decir la verdad, o no, pero eventualmente Rachel era capaz de meterse en su cabeza y averiguarla.

"Siempre...ejem...siempre sentí algo por vos. Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez. Como al comienzo creí que era odio o algo así, comencé a torturarte. Durante el tiempo en que Britt me obligó a ver mis sentimientos y a admitir lo que era, me di cuenta que me había vuelto peor hacia vos. Por eso, cuando logré lo que creí que quería y amaba y era estar con Brittany, según yo, comencé a calmarme y me di cuenta que no era así. No, no quería a B de esa forma."

"Oh."

"¿Tu primera vez fue con Finn?"

"No. Mi primera vez fue hace mucho tiempo atrás."

La cena ya había terminado, pero Santana no quería terminar la conversación.

"¿Quieres que vayamos al parque, a caminar?"

"De acuerdo."

Cuando llegaron al medio del enorme parque que había en Lima, Santana le pregunto a Rachel si estaban solas, y cuando esta dijo que si, siguieron hablando.

"¿Qué te hizo empezar a sospechar?" preguntó Rachel

"Una vez te enojaste, conmigo, con todos los demás. Y también fue esa vez, en Nueva York, cuando yo te gritaba en español."

"No entiendo"

"Tus ojos se volvieron rojos, de golpe."

"Ahhh, eso."

"Si, eso. No los tienes constantemente rojos."

"No. Digamos..." Rachel suspiró profundamente "Digamos que es como la forma en que late mi corazón, si latiera como el de un humano. Comienza a correrme sangre por las venas, pero, en vez de ir a mi cabeza o a mi pecho, va a mis ojos."

"¿Es tu sangre?"

"Es mi sangre."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Me transformaron hace más de un siglo y medio y tenía 18 años. Perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Si uno la lleva es peor."

"Seguramente la llevas en algún lugar."

"Puede ser."

"¿Cómo es que no chupas sangre, como todos los vampiros?"

"No todos los vampiros son chupasangres. Menos, los que descienden de los primeros. Nadie sabe como surgió el primer vampiro, pero se sabe que eligió a tres hermanos. El primero que mordió, fue asesinado sin descendencia, el segundo, es lo que uno conoce como el vampiro verdadero, ese que chupasangre y el tercero, por último, fue el que creó a los vampiros como yo. Más humanos, menos monstruos. Algunos cuentan que los cambios se debían a la forma de ser de cada uno de los hermanos. Nadie está seguro. Esos datos se perdieron hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Cómo es?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ser como vos."

"Oh, tengo fuerza sobre humana y corro a mucha velocidad. También leo la mente. Y soy bastante fría al tacto, o eso es lo que dicen, si en realidad fuera así ya muchas personas se habrían dado cuenta antes."

"¿Hay alguna razón por la cual te convertiste en este tipo de vampiro y no en el otro?"

"Mucho tiempo busqué esa respuesta, y...cuando Vladimir quiso salvar la vida de otra chica y esta se convirtió en un vampiro chupasangre, comenzamos a dudar que fuera por la personalidad. Tenía algo que ver con la genética, pero en esa época, no había forma de saberlo. Hasta hace poco. Por lo que pude descubrir, uno tiene que tener en su adn sangre de lobo."

"¿Sangre de lobo?"

"Si. Pero de los hombre lobo."

"¿Jacob?"

"No, no Jacob."

"Lo siento."

"Es como que en el momento en que el veneno del vampiro se mezcla con la sangre de su enemigo ancestral, bla bla bla, hace una reacción química que forma esto. O sea, lo que soy yo."

"¿Y entonces podés oler cosas?"

"Como todos los vampiros. Y hombres lobos. Es un lío en realidad. Pero sí."

"¿Podes oler quienes van a ser los otros tipos de vampiros, si son mordidos y quienes como vos?"

"Si."

"¿Cómo es?"

"Dulce."

"¿Qué?"

"Es dulce. Es un olor bastante dulce."

"¿Cómo es la relación con los otros vampiros?"

" A los de mi clase, generalmente los vampiros chupasangre los detestan. Ahora estamos en un momento de paz, porque nosotros sabemos como matarlos y a nosotros no nos han podido matar nunca." _Por esa razón Vladimir tampoco murió. _"Los vampiros chupasangres, odian el hecho de que nosotros podemos pasar como seres humanos, sin llamar demasiado la atención."

"Eso no es cierto"

"Bueno, generalmente. Ellos constantemente tienen que tener excusas para el porque del color de sus ojos, evitar mostrar que son extremadamente fuertes y rápidos, etc. Se condenan a vidas en la oscuridad si no pueden dejar de beber sangre humana o se condenan a vidas muy distintas, bebiendo sangre animal."

"¿Tus padres son vampiros?"

"¿Conociste a mis padres?"

"No"

"¿Alguien vio a mis padres?"

"No."

"No existen mis supuestos padres."

"Ahhh. ¿No te vuelves loca escuchando lo que piensan todas las personas?"

"No, estuve mucho tiempo tratando de bloquear esos pensamientos, hasta que lo logré. Ahora solo escucho los que quiero escuchar y algunos...algunos que superan las barreras." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué más?"

"¿Qué más qué?"

"¿Qué más hay? ¿Qué otras cosas puedes hacer?"

"Bueno...si quiero y después de mucho entrenamiento, puedo lograr una conexión mental con una persona. Y puedo hablarle mentalmente y esa persona me responde."

"¿Quién puede ser?"

"Noah."

"¿Puck?"

"Si."

"¿Cómo pudo mantener ese secreto?"

"Noah es bastante especial."

"¿Cómo lo descubrió?"

"Eso no es algo que me gustaría contarte por aho..."

Rachel fue interrumpida por los labios de Santana. _¿En qué momento se acercó?¿Por qué hace rato que no vengo escuchando sus sentimientos?¿Por qué estoy pensando en vez de disfrutar el beso?_

Santana, en realidad, había dejado de pensar, al saber que Rachel leía los pensamientos. Y por alguna razón, todo eso llevó a todas las preguntas y a que mientras la veía responder, le comenzaran a nacer las ganas de besarlas. Eventualmente no pudo resistirse y lo hizo, y ahora, estaba queriendo saber que más podía, Rachel Berry, hacer con esa boca.

Cuando se separaron, Santana apoyó su frente en la de la diva y miró a sus ojos. Se habían vuelto rojos, pero sentía en el ambiente que no era porque estaba enojada.

_No tendrías que haberme besado._ Escuchó Santana en la voz de la diva, pero no recordaba haber visto sus labios moverse.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó separándose un poco.

"¿Por qué qué?" preguntó Rachel mirándola de forma extraña

"Por qué no tendría que haberte besado."

"¿Cómo...? Maldición." dijo Rachel y se alejó de Santana.

La latina la observaba caminar de un lado al otro y aunque intentaba controlar sus ganas de escuchar a la diva, se quedó completamente quieta en el momento en que la voz de ella empezó a sonar en su mente.

_¿Por qué tenía que besarme?¿Cómo se supone siquiera que ahora voy a poder seguir adelante?Antes era fácil, intentaba evitar escuchar lo que pensaba mientras que ahora, no solo no voy a poder evitarlo ni aunque me mude a la maldita luna, sino que también ahora va a poder escuchar lo que pienso. Es más, en estos momentos debe estar escuchando lo que pienso._ Rachel, levantó su cabeza y encontró los ojos de Santana, que la miraban entre asustada y divertida.

"¿Escuchas lo que pienso?" preguntó y solo recibió como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de la latina.

"Maldito Edward Cullen" dijo en voz alta y en su cabeza y caminó hasta donde estaba Santana. Le agarró una de las manos y la guío hasta el auto. De ahí, fueron en silencio, tanto mental como oral hasta Breadstix a buscar el otro auto.

"¿Vas a terminar así la cita?" preguntó Santana cuando estacionaron en la playa de estacionamiento de Breadstix.

"No sé como quieres que continúe." dijo Rachel sin mirarla.

"_No quisiera que nos separemos."_ pensó la latina mirando a Rachel.

"Hoy es mejor que si nos separemos, Santana."

"¿Por qué puedo escuchar lo que piensas?"

"No creo que sea justo que te lo explique, no ahora."

"Rachel."

"Santana."

"Por favor."

"No."

"Voy a decirles a todos que eres un vampiro."

"Diselo."

"¿En serio?"

"¿Crees que ahora me importaría que el resto del mundo sepa que de cierta forma conozco al tarado en el que fue inspirado crepúsculo?"

"Tienes un profundo odio por ese libro."

"No, solo por Edward."

"Por favor. No me dejes ir sola a mi casa."

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué trepe la ventana de tu habitación y duerma contigo hasta que sienta que tus padres se levantan y van a despertarte, para escapar y volver a verte unos minutos después, mientras espero que subas a mi auto y así llegamos juntas al colegio?"

"Eso sería...interesante"

"Me llama la atención que no notaste el tono sarcástico en mi voz."

"Si lo noté, pero preferí ignorarlo."

"No voy a convertirme en tu Edward Cullen femenino. Ni siquiera de cerca."

"Solo quiero que pasemos tiempo juntas."

"Si, pero no de noche."

"¿Por qué?"

"Precisamente esta noche, tengo que buscar a alguien."

"¿A quién?"

"A alguien."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Nunca pensaste en seguir una carrera en el FBI?"

"¿Eh?"

"Estás constantemente haciendo preguntas."

"Puedo ver tu alma."

"No voy a empezar una maldita discusión teológica sobre si tengo o no tengo una maldita alma por el hecho de ser vampiro. No soy Edward Cullen. Insisto."

"¿Podemos almorzar juntas mañana?"

"No creo que mañana esté en el colegio"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque voy a buscar la forma de matar a alguien de mi raza."

"¿Tan malo fue el beso?"

"No estoy hablando de mi."

"No respondiste mi pregunta."

"No. Todo lo contrario. Fue espectacular. Fue algo casi mágico. Pero...pero tengo muchas cosas en estos momentos en mi cabeza y sería injusto para vos, meterte en una relación conmigo ahora."

"Nos graduamos dentro de poco."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Me voy a Los Ángeles"

"¿Felicitaciones?"

"Podrías venir conmigo."

"¿Estuviste fumando algo antes de esta cita?¿Estás inhalando sustancias prohibidas?"

"Que fé que tienes en mi."

"No es fé, Santana. Solo compartimos un beso y ya quieres que pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntas, prácticamente."

"No dije que quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntas. Dije que quiero que vengas conmigo a Los Ángeles, nada más."

"¿Olvidas que aunque no quiera escucho todos tus pensamientos?"

"Creí que no estaba pensando en nada. Estoy tratando de bloquear mis pensamientos."

"Ahora puedo escuchar lo que piensas inconscientemente" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"¿Por qué yo no puedo escuchar lo que estás pensando ahora?"

"Porque no estoy pensando"

"¿Cómo?"

"Estoy escuchando lo que piensas y además, estoy esperando que hagas preguntas. Si contesto inmediatamente, no me da tiempo de pensar."

"Eres bastante complicada."

"Soy mujer, ¿qué esperabas?"

"¿Puedo besarte antes de separarnos?"

"No." _Aunque me encantaría, no puedo._

"¡Ja!¡Escuché tus pensamientos! Te encantaría que te besara" dijo la latina con un poco de superioridad "Pero ¿por qué no puedes?"

"Santana, hay muchas cosas que me faltan..." otra vez Rachel fue interrumpida por los labios de Santana _maldición, esta latina me tiene completamente dominada. Voy a matar a Edward y a Vladimir. Sobre todo a Vladimir. _

"_Podrías responder el maldito beso" _pensó Santana mientras se separaba de Rachel. "Podrías dejar de pensar en matar gente."

"No es tan fácil."

"¿No pensar?"

"Dejar de pensar en matar a Edward."

Santana se dio media vuelta y subió a su auto, antes de arrancar, miró una vez más a la diva y se marchó.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué no puede besarme?¿Qué es lo que traería a su vida el hecho de que alguien la quiera por como es, más allá de que sea o no sea un vampiro?¿Por qué no me deja acercarme? Más allá de todo, voy a hacer lo posible para que Rachel Berry sea mía.<em>

Eso fue lo último que Rachel escuchó, mientras estaba en el techo de su casa y miraba la luna. De un salto, bajó hasta el parque y se adentró en el bosque que comenzaba detrás de su casa. Corrió como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Trataba de evitar escuchar la voz de Santana en su cabeza.

Después de una hora de estar corriendo en línea recta, esquivando los árboles, obviamente, un lobo, más grande que cualquier lobo común y corriente comenzó a correr a su lado, se miraron y aumentaron la velocidad.

Los dos sonreían ante el viento que chocaba contra sus rostros y disfrutaban de la libertad que el bosque y correr les ofrecía.

"_¿Es ella?" _preguntó Noah después de un rato

"_No puedo dejar de escuchar lo que piensa" _respondió Rachel frenando a la orilla de un lago.

"_Debe ser bueno haber encontrado a esa persona." _dijo Noah sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

"_No creo que sea tan bueno. Ahora, todo mi destino esta atado a ella." _dijo Rachel acostándose sobre la arena.

"_Insisto, eso es bueno. Puedes tener la eternidad de buen sexo."_

"_¿Es en lo único que piensas?"_

"_¿Qué crees?"_

"_Que si."_

"_Entonces no estás equivocada."_

"_¿Qué voy a hacer Noah? No puedo transformarla."_

"_¿Por qué? Una vez me dijiste que si un vampiro la mordía ella sería igual a vos."_

"_Si, pero, condenarla a esta vida. He vagado muchos años en este mundo y todavía no me acostumbro."_

"_Lo sé. Los he vagado contigo."_

"_Si, pero...no puedo transformarla."_

"_¿No me vas a salir con el tema del alma y todo eso, verdad?"_

"_Tengo la sensación de que te reuniste con algunos vampiros y hombres lobo"_

"_Si, estuvimos hace un rato, tomando unas cervezas."_

"_¿Qué vampiros?"_

"_La familia de Edward. Lo odian profundamente."_

"_No me imagino porque."_

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Fue un comentario sarcástico."_

"_¿Está pensando en vos ahora?"_

"_Esta queriendose dormir, pero no puede dejar de repetir en su mente los besos."_

"_¿Te beso?"_

"_Dos veces."_

"_Le respondiste."_

"_Una sola vez."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Después del primer beso fue capaz de oír mis pensamientos."_

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Si."_

"_¿Y a qué distancia puede escucharlos?"_

"_No sé. Tengo que hablar con Vladimir."_

"_Creo que él una vez dijo que todo dependía de lo lejos que uno llegue con esa persona."_

"_Creo que si."_

"_Entonces vamos."_

"_Me preguntó como fuiste capaz de guardar el secreto."_

"_¿Le dijiste lo que soy?"_

"_No."_

"_¿Estás loca? Esa chica ahora está completamente enamorada de vos. Me va a matar."_

"_A no ser que sepa que sos un hombre lobo, no creo que lo haga."_

"_¿Qué pasa si justo elige como arma un cuchillo de plata?"_

"_Tendrías que averiguar que no lo tiene encima."_

"_¿Por qué tendría encima un cuchillo de plata?"_

"_No tengo ni idea."_

"_Ya estás delirando"_

"_No puedo dejar de escuchar lo que piensa."_

"_¿Qué está pensando?"_

"_No te voy a contar."_

"_Ohhh, ¿Está pensando en lo que te haría si en estos momentos estuvieras en la cama con ella?"_

"_¡Noah!"_

"_Jajajajaja"_

"_Me alegro que mi desgracia te cause gracia."_

"_No entiendo como lo puedes considerar una desgracia. Tienes a la chica más sexy del colegio detrás tuyo."_

"_Utilizó su conocimiento sobre mi persona para chantajearme y lograr tener una cita conmigo."_

"_¿Si te hubiera invitado, sin ese conocimiento, hubieras aceptado?"_

"_No."_

"_Entonces fue un buen movimiento"_

"_No entiendo porque yo."_

"_¿Por qué vos qué?"_

"_Por que yo le atraigo."_

"_Santana es una maestra en sentimientos reprimidos."_

"_Eso no me responde nada."_

"_Tendrías que haber mordido a Finn."_

"_¿Por qué ahora cambiamos de tema?"_

"_No sé. Es solo un pensamiento que se me cruzó. Como además, lo ibas a leer, lo dije en mente alta."_

"_¿Mente alta?"_

"_Sip. ¿Volvemos?"_

"_¿Quieres perder otra vez?"_

"_Te dejo ganar, Berry."_

"_Por ahora soy Berry."_

"_Y yo Puckerman"_

* * *

><p>"Viniste." dijo Santana acercándose a la diva que estaba en su casillero cambiando los libros.<p>

"Si." respondió Rachel sin mirarla

"Dijiste que no ibas a venir." dijo Santana apoyándose en el casillero de al lado.

"Me comuniqué con la persona con la que tenía que hablar durante la noche." dijo Rachel, ahora si, girando para mirar a la latina.

"¿Y eso es bueno?"

"Supongo."

"¿Supones?"

"Supongo"

"No te veo muy segura"

"Me voy, Azimio viene cargando un granizado."

"No te tiran un granizado hace dos semanas."

"Hoy puede volver a empezar"

"No si te quedas al lado mio." _Quedate a mi lado_

"_No."_

"_Por favor"_

"_No."_

"_Si te alejas no puedo escuchar lo que piensas."_

"_Es mejor así."_

"_Rachel, por favor. Le has dado cientos de oportunidades a Finn, a Quinn, a todos, dame una a mi."_

"_Santana, es más complicado de lo que piensas."_

"_No podría saberlo." _pensó Santana antes de darse vuelta "No hablas conmigo." agregó antes de partir.

Rachel suspiró profundamente y de golpe, un granizado le golpeó directamente en la cara. Se había desconcentrado por conversar con la latina.

* * *

><p>Rachel entró a Glee y fue atacada por un montón de pensamientos al mismo tiempo. No sabía bien porque ese día no los había podido mantener fuera de su cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada a lidear con los pensamientos de Santana, pero no con los de los demás. Eran, por momentos, muy...muy...<p>

"_Por Dios, tendrían que agarrar y quemarle el cerebro, hacerle uno nuevo y ponerle un montón de neuronas que le permitan encontrar el sentido de la moda." _pensaba Kurt

"_Puedo estar con Sam, pero, ¿Qué va a salir de nosotros si quedo embarazada?" _pensaba Mercedes

"_Hoy estuvo más distraída que nunca. Seguramente algo debe haber pasado con Finn. ¿Tendría que preocuparme?" _pensaba Quinn mientras Rachel giraba sus ojos.

"_Me llama la atención el hecho de que los patos no estuvieran en la fuente"_ no hacía falta decir quien estaba pensando esto.

"_Si Edward fue la inspiración del libro,¿De dónde sacó la escritora eso de que brilla en el sol?" _pensó Santana mirando fijamente a la diva.

"_No lo sacó de ninguna parte. Edward se llenó el cuerpo de aceite y lo complico con unas piedras brillosas. Se paró en el sol y se sacó la camisa. De ahí que la escritora sacó que los vampiros brillan en el sol." _respondió Rachel con su pensamiento. Santana, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y todos la miraron sorprendidos. Nadie había dicho nada para causar esa risa.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Rachel se preparaba para ir a correr otra vez al bosque, cuando los pensamientos de Santana la hicieron frenarse en la puerta de su casa.<p>

"_Me acaba de llegar una carta. Tenemos que hablar." _ escuchó que la latina repetía una y otra vez.

La diva se sentó en el porche de su casa a esperar a Santana que llegó unos minutos después, bajándose rápidamente del auto y entregándole el pedazo de papel en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó después de que vio que Rachel leía la carta por segunda.

"Si."

"¿Soy tu "alma gemela"?"

"Si consideramos el hecho de que es dudoso que yo tenga alma"

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana sorprendiendo a la diva

"Lo siento. Se puede considerar el hecho de que seamos almas gemelas."

"No entiendo nada."

"Mi raza. Que quede claro. Somos dos, hasta ahora. Puede escuchar los pensamientos."

"Eso ya me lo dijiste."

"No muchos logran poner barreras para no escuchar todos los pensamientos. Existen vampiros comunes que se han vuelto locos porque no podían frenar el flujo de pensamientos."

"¿Vas a llegar a algún lado?"

"Si, lo siento. Cuando en mi raza uno encuentra a su "alma gemela" la barrera es rota. Por eso yo puedo escuchar tus pensamientos aunque no quiera hacerlo, aunque intente crear cientos de barreras para que eso no suceda. Hay otra cosa que determina el hecho de que una persona, o vampiro, u hombre lobo, sea mi alma gemela."

"Es que yo pueda escuchar tus pensamientos"

"Si, que comiences a escucharlos desde el primer beso."

"¿Eso era complicado?"

"Santana."

"No, no me "Santana""

"¿Eh?"

"No me digas Santana como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que tienes que explicarle la maldita teoría de la relatividad"

"Nunca le explicaría a una niña de 5 años esa teoría."

"Rachel."

"No puedo condenarte a esta vida. No puedo transformarte y no quiero transformarte, aunque cada célula de mi cuerpo me lo pida, aunque el resto de mi vida lo pase completamente sola. No puedo, Santana."

"Es una decisión que yo tengo que tomar"

"Santana, yo fui transformada a los 18 años. Me faltaron muchas cosas por vivir, pero las vivi a través del paso del tiempo. No puedo obligarte a que dejes el resto de tu vida, que estoy segura que va a ser bastante entretenida, para que seas de mi edad para siempre."

"¿También ves el futuro?"

"No."

"¿Entonces como sabes que el resto de mi vida va a ser entretenida?"

"Simplemente, porque eres Santana López"

"Hace años que lo único que hago es pensar en vos."

"Lo sé."

"Y no voy a poder seguir viviendo, sabiendo que estás lejos mío."

"No puedo seguirte a Los Ángeles."

"Si puedes."

"No puedo."

"¿No es de los dos lados esta cuestión de las almas gemelas?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Qué?"

"No lo sé. La única persona que conozco que tiene a su alma gemela, la transformó"

"Me dijiste que solo había dos de tu raza."

"Si, y somos dos. Pero él la transformó y ella se convirtió en un vampiro verdadero. No la perdió por la sangre porque ella estaba enamorada de él y desde entonces, solo vive de sangre animal. Nunca probó la sangre humana."

"Puedes hacer eso conmigo"

"No, Santana."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero que tomes mi vida"

"Ahora si te pareces a Edward Cullen."

"Santana, no me compares con ese vampiro de ficción."

"Rachel, no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi."

"Puedo visitarte en L. A"

"¿De qué me sirve?"

"Yo no voy a poder vivir lejos tuyo tampoco."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿No podemos llegar a algún trato?"

"No."

"¿Estás segura de eso?"

"Si."

"Guau. Pensé que por ahí ibas a querer llegar a algún trato como Bella."

"Está hablando la persona que odia que la comparen con un vampiro de ficción. ¿Por qué me comparas con Bella Swan?"

"No sé."

"Mañana quiero una maldita respuesta, Berry. Si no, voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que eres, lo que siento por vos y que no quieres convertirme"

"¿Se supone que es malo no querer convertirte?"

"Si." Santana dio media vuelta y volvió a su auto. Aceleró, como nunca antes Rachel la había visto acelerar. Por alguna razón, la diva se quedó quieta en su acera.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas! Segundo capítulo. **_

_**Si, va a ser en tres partes.**_

_**Recuerden, cualquier cosa que les parezca demasiado complicada, generalmente la escribo gracias al insomnio. Trato de arreglarla cuando estoy despejada, pero no sirve si todavía se tiene un poco de alcohol en las venas, ¿no?**_

_**Agradezco a riotandglee, cintita potter, xombie, Dtrululu, HarukaIs y Gleenática por sus reviews y porque se animaron a leer esto. Y a las demás personas que se animaron a leer esto. Y los favorites y los alerts. :)**_

_**Bueno, espero que la segunda parte les guste. Palabra clave: insomnio.**_

_**Saludos! **_

_**Lore!**_

_**Glee no me pertenece, los errores si.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua(?)<strong>

Cuando Rachel se aseguró que Santana había llegado sana y salva a su casa, comenzó a correr por el bosque, prestando un poco más de atencióna sus alrededores ya que era miércoles y generalmente mientras más cercano el fin de semana se encontraba, más chicas desesperadas por conocer a su "Edward Cullen" aparecían por los bosques.

Llegó al lago en donde habían estado con Noah la noche anterior y se tiró en la arena mirando las estrellas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo escuchando música en su cabeza, pero la sorprendió demasiado escuchar la voz de Santana hablándole directamente.

"_Rachel, estuve pensando, y decidí que voy a seguir manteniendo en secreto lo que sé, pero, espero que estés dispuesta a escucharme y hablarme cuando estemos dentro del radio de comunicación o lo que sea. Y no quiero ver a Puckerman cerca tuyo o...volver a verlos salir de un armario como el otro día. No me gusta." _Después de eso, la música volvió a sonar en la cabeza de Rachel y ésta se concentró en tratar de saber que era de lo que podía llegar a querer hablar Santana, en sus pensamientos, al día siguiente.

Para ser verdad, su mente era un lío, sus instintos animales eran un lío. Se sentía primitiva. Se sentía con ganas de agarrar a esa feroz latina en medio de los pasillos de McKinley, arrancarle la ropa y hacer con ella lo que tuviera ganas. Siendo sincera, nunca se había sentido así realmente, pero era complicado. La cantidad de años vagando por la tierra, la cantidad de datos e información que obtuvo hablando con las personas, la cantidad de aprendizaje que ganó al hablar y ver la forma de comportarse de esas personas, la habían llevado a la lógica del pensamiento. Y esa lógica, ahora, la llevaban a pensar que lo mejor era no meter a Santana en el medio. Pero, esa adolescente enamoradiza que había muerto hace un siglo y medio atrás, ahora había vuelto a aparecer para rogarle, desde el fondo de un corazón, que diera, por primera vez, una oportunidad al verdadero amor.

Rachel, estuvo toda esa noche, mirando como las estrellas se movían para dar paso a la claridad del sol, discutiendo mentalmente con ella misma. Noah se había acercado y se había quedado dormido a su lado, después de escuchar un poco sus pensamientos. Sabía que su mejor amiga no la tenía fácil. A él le hubiera gustado conocer al amor de su vida, pero, lamentablemente, los siglos no fueron tan buenos como él. Si, era un hombre lobo con vida infinita e inmortal, así como Rachel, pero eso era a causa de su forma de transformación. Casi como la diva, Noah había nacido con sangre de un vampiro corriendo por sus venas. Su madre, había sido mordida por uno de esos seres cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz y el último acto como humana que tuvo, fue abrirse el vientre para sacarse al niño antes de que el veneno vampiro actuara completamente. Pero algo del veneno se adhirió al adn de Noah y el niño creció como cualquier humano. Siempre pensó que tuvo la suerte lo mordiera un hombre lobo y no un vampiro, porque en el caso que hubiera sido uno de estos últimos, él habría terminado siendo uno de los peores vampiros conocidos. Y se convirtió, en realidad, en un hombre lobo inmortal. Capaz de mantenerse en la edad en la que fue transformado gracias a su adn de vampiro, pero por suerte, con toda la humanidad de un hombre lobo y sus características. Noah se durmió, pensando en Beth.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel llegó a la mañana siguiente al colegio, camino despreocupada hasta su casillero. El que Santana hubiera escuchado música casi toda la noche y así lograr que Rachel no escuchara sus pensamientos, le dio una idea que intentaba poner en práctica el día de la fecha. Fue por eso, que después de despertar a Noah (consejo: nunca intenten despertar a un hombre lobo cuando está en su forma de lobo, porque pueden salir lastimados) y volver a su casa, darse un baño, vestirse y comer algo, agarró su iPod (que hacía mucho que no utilizaba) y salió hacia McKinley. En el estacionamiento, se incrustó (si, incrustó, porque era la única forma de que se mantuvieran en su lugar designado) los auriculares en sus oídos y caminó hacia las puertas de la escuela. Por primera vez, ningún pensamiento atravesó su barrera. Ni siquiera los de Santana, que estaba parada al final del pasillo, con su uniforme de capitana de las Cheerios, con sus manos en la cintura, mirándola fijamente.<p>

Sacó los libros que "iba a necesitar" de su casillero y cuando estaba por poner su celular a resguardo (no solo por los granizados, sino que era de muy mala educación estar con el celular en horas de clases, opinaba ella) lo sintió vibrar. Vio que era un mensaje y era de Santana.

"_**Sacate los auriculares y escúchame." **_Decía. Rachel miró a la latina, que seguía al final del pasillo mirándola fijamente, e hizo lo que le pedía.

"_Por fin. No quiero volver a escuchar esa música, es insoportable." _Pensó Santana haciendo que Rachel midiera mentalmente la distancia entre ellas. _"No te gastes, estuve acá parada desde antes de que llegaras. Según mis calculos, son casi unos 15 metros en los que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos." _Agregó al notar lo que Rachel estaba haciendo.

"_¿Y eso me importa por qué...?" _preguntó la diva mirándola desafiante.

"_Vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento." _respondió Santana

"_¿Vamos?" _preguntó Rachel mirándola sospechosamente.

"_Si, quiero saber si cuando vos escuchas lo que piensan los demás, yo también lo escucho. Además, esto nos va a dar la oportunidad de poder conocernos más profundamente." _Rachel vio que Santana le hizo señas de que la siguiera y manteniendo la distancia, la diva comenzó a hacerlo.

"_No sé porque te estoy siguiendo, realmente." _pensó Rachel mientras caminaba detrás de Santana.

"_Ese fue mi primer experimento."_ pensó la latina mirándola por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa triunfante.

"_¿En serio?¿Cuál?" _

"_Saber si podías o no podías negarme algo."_

"_¿Cuál fue el resultado?"_

"_Que no puedes negarme nada. Salvo, lo que yo más quiero. Pero ya vamos a llegar a ese momento en que no puedas siquiera negarmelo." _pensó Santana mientras se detenía en la puerta del aula, que ese día compartían (igual que el resto de las clases) y miraba a Rachel con tristeza. _"Y eso, quiere decir que eres más que obstinada." _agregó antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a su asiento.

Rachel, la siguió en silencio mental, y saludó a Quinn quien también estaba en esa clase con ellas. Quinn la miró sospechosamente y esperó tranquila que la diva se sentara a su lado. Desde que Rachel había terminado con Finn y la rubia había vuelto a estar con él, la relación entre ellas era un poco mejor, eran mas amigas.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Quinn mientras esperaban al profesor.

"_Awww pequeña y dulce Quinnie se está preocupando por vos." _pensó Santana mirándo a Rachel con los ojos entornados desde su lugar detrás de Quinn.

"Si, Quinn, gracias por preguntar. Vos, ¿estás bien?" dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia y de reojo a la latina.

"Yo si, pero pareciera que no hubieras dormido por siglos." dijo Quinn mirándola más de cerca.

"_Eso es porque no duermo hace siglos, Quinn" _pensó Rachel con un poco de sarcasmo y escuchó a Santana intentar esconder su risa detrás de la rubia. "He dormido bien, Quinn. Gracias por preocuparte." dijo Rachel tratando de no sonar muy condescendiente con la rubia.

"_Si, preocuparse. ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar en el por qué de esa extraña relación amor/odio que tienes con Quinn?¿Nunca te dedicaste a escuchar sus pensamientos?" _le preguntó Santana mientras Quinn seguía buscando algo en los ojos de la diva. Por suerte, la rubia se detuvo cuando el profesor entró en la habitación e inmediatamente giró su rostro hacia el frente del aula.

"_¿Por qué me interesaría saber que es lo que Quinn piensa? No es que me interese demasiado." _respondió Rachel imitando a la rubia.

"_Vamos, no puedes negarlo. Ahora te entró la duda." _le dijo Santana

"_Puede ser, pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso?" _

"_Saber la verdadera razón del porque Quinn no deja de perseguir a Finn. Igual que vos."_

"_Yo ya dejé de perseguir a Finn."_

"_Lo sé, pero a pesar de que ella te dijo que ya no le interesaba, cuando uds. dos terminaron, ella volvió a estar entre sus brazos. ¿Eso no te molesta?"_

"_La verdad que no. Es su decisión."_

"_Vamos Rachel."_

"_No, Santana."_

"_Vaaaamoosss"_

"_No."_

"_¿Quieres que me incline y le diga al oído que eres un vampiro?"_

"_¿Por qué harías eso?"_

"_Porque ya que no puedo tenerte, voy a hacer lo posible para que nadie te tenga."_

"_¿No es un poco extremo?"_

"_No. Extremo es no darme lo que te pido por alguna razón que ni siquiera tu conoces."_

"_Pensé que ibas a dejar ese tema de lado."_

"_No lo voy a dejar de lado. Lo voy a traer a colación cada vez que sea necesario. No constantemente."_

"_Está bien. Vamos a ver si tu otro experimento funciona. Veamos que pasa si yo dejo pasar los pensamientos de Quinn."_

"_¿Vas a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cambiar de tema?"_

"_Probablemente." _dijo Rachel antes de mirar a la rubia unos segundos y volver a mirar al frente.

"_**Rachel me mintió. No creo que esté bien. Ya hace un tiempo que la noto más nerviosa que lo normal. Y desde hace un par de días, también. Me gustaría saber lo que piensa. ¿Sabe que voy a dejar a Finn otra vez? Espero que no, espero que sea lo que sea que tiene con Puck funcione. No me gustaría verla quedarse en Lima por alguien como Finn, no se lo merece. Al final, resultó ser una buena persona, y merece cumplir sus sueños. Y Finn no le va a permitir hacer eso. No la va a dejar salir de Lima. Ojalá, pudiera ser la amiga que necesita. Además, quisiera saber si es cierto eso de que estuvo cenando con Santana la otra noche. Bueno, Fabray, no es momento de preocuparse. Necesitas una buena nota en esta clase y es mejor que prestes atención. Yale te está esperando."**_ Después de esto, los pensamientos de Quinn pasaron a ser las palabras del profesor. Rachel, miró a Santana y ésta parecía un poco relajada.

"_¿Pudiste escucharlos?" _preguntó la diva antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente.

"_Si." _le respondió Santana

"_¿Por qué pareces aliviada?" _

"_Pensé que ella sentía algo por vos."_

"_¿Cómo qué? Me odió hasta hace unos pocos meses."_

"_Como lo que yo siento."_

"_¿Por qué no prestas atención, mejor?"_

"_¿Por qué no dejas de cambiarme el tema?"_

"_Porque no quiero."_

"_Y yo no quiero prestar atención."_

"_Entonces se acaba acá ese tema en particular. Ya hiciste tu experimento."_

"_No voy a terminar esto acá."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque es divertido. Ahora puedo escuchar lo que los demás piensan, siempre y cuando estés cerca mío."_

"_¿Eso es divertido?"_

"_Si, además de que logro tenerte cerca mío."_

"_Por lo menos tienes otras intenciones además de escuchar cosas íntimas de los demás."_

"_¿No es lo que tú haces?"_

"_No, yo luché hasta lograr evitar escuchar las cosas íntimas de los demás."_

"_En mi caso no pudiste."_

"_Y sabes la verdad sobre eso"_

"_Si, pero es como si no quisieras verla."_

"_Se acabó la conversación. Deberías prestar atención."_

"_¿Por qué tengo que prestar atención y vos no?"_

"_Yo ya cursé varias veces este año."_

Santana, ante la respuesta, se quedó en silencio mirando a la diva, pensaba en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada, pero pensaba. Sabía que era arriesgado pensar cerca de Rachel, pero sabía que ya sus pensamientos no iban a estar privados de la habilidad de la diva. Pero, antes de meterse en el intrincado laberinto de su mente, una pregunta apareció e inmediatamente la hizo.

"_¿Cómo hiciste todo este tiempo para ignorar lo que yo pensaba? Supongo que lo ignoraste, porque si yo soy tu alma gemela y rompí esa barrera que formaste, estoy segura que tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por vos, mucho antes de la cena de la otra noche." _

Rachel, se dio vuelta despacio y miró a Santana por unos segundos, logrando que el profesor la notara y le preguntara si había algún problema. La diva respondió que estaba todo bien, pero pidió permiso para ir al baño. Apenas salió del salón, se sentó en el piso, al lado de la puerta y miro al techo.

"_Siempre me costó ignorar lo que pensabas. Pero hice hasta lo imposible. Cuando a veces empezaba a escuchar tu voz, comenzaba a cantar o bajaba algunas de las barreras para que entraran los pensamientos de otras personas. Mantenía mi mente ocupada en otras cosas para no escucharte, y así hacía que mis pensamientos fueran más fuertes que los tuyos, y lograba ignorarlos. No me gusta escuchar lo que piensan las personas. Es una forma de violar la intimidad. Si, soy una de las agraciadas con el don de poder escuchar los pensamientos, pero no es algo que me guste. Nací en una época muy distinta y las personas fueron cambiando a través de los años. No tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad? Pero, no sé, no me gusta entrometerme en algo tan personal como es un pensamiento. Y los tuyos, la verdad, no pude dejar de escucharlos, pero hice lo posible para ignorarlos. Quizás, luché tanto contra ellos por tu olor. Quizás, luché tanto contra ellos por lo que en realidad siento y sentía y no quería pensar demasiado en vos porque podía cometer la locura de convertirte. Me concentré en Finn, Quinn, Beth, Glee, en cualquier cosa. Noah me ayudaba a pensar en otras cosas. Y poco a poco lo fui logrando. Pero, desde el beso, no es posible. Moviste todos mis cimientos y aunque sé que tengo que ignorarlos no puedo. Tu voz suena muy clara en mi cabeza."_

"_¿Sentís, sentías?" _preguntó Santana desde dentro del aula.

"_Si. Siento más de lo que te demuestro. Pero no puedo demostrarte lo que siento. No sería justo, Santana."_

"_¿No crees que sería justo permitirte un poco de felicidad?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no soy feliz?"_

"_Evitar pensar en mi y en lo que sientes por mi, sea lo que sea, me está diciendo que estás evitando tu felicidad."_

"_Puedo arruinar la tuya."_

"_No, no puedes. Mi felicidad está a tu lado. Pasé demasiado tiempo negándolo como para poder seguir haciéndolo. Tendrías que darte cuenta de eso, Rachel."_

"_Quizás sea que mi conciencia, lo único humano que me queda, es lo que me está impidiendo dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. Y hace mucho tiempo aprendí a hacerle caso a mi conciencia."_

"_¿No te parece que eso no es verdad? Tu conciencia no es lo único humano que te queda."_

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Con lo que te voy a decir, no quiero dar a entender que me ames. Pero si tienes la capacidad de sentir y de amar, probablemente no solo tengas un corazón capaz de latir, sino un alma"_

"_Ja. ¿En serio?"_

"_Si, y ahora te voy a comparar con Edward Cullen así que soportalo. Por más que seas un vampiro, aunque muy distinto a él, algo debe haber más allá de lo que todos dicen o de la maldad que ser parte de esa raza pueda existir para que tengan la capacidad de amar. ¿No te parece? ¿Si matan humanos, si chupan sangre, como es que tienen la capacidad de amar? No creo que el alma desaparezca con la transformación. No creo que yo desaparezca si me transformas, por más que me convierta en chupasangre."_

"_¿Desde cuando eres tan sabia?"_

"_Estuve releyendo Amanecer, anoche."_

"_¿Puedes juntar mis cosas cuando termine la hora y entregárselas a Noah?" _

"_¿A dónde vas?"_

"_A pensar."_

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn se levantó al finalizar la clase, notó que Rachel no había regresado del baño y que sus cosas estaban en su asiento. Se dio vuelta para decirle algo a Santana y la notó como apagada, pero la latina sin siquiera mirarla se levantó, guardó sus cosas y después las de Rachel, antes de salir del aula.<p>

* * *

><p>A decir verdad, Noah Puckerman estaba nervioso. Rachel había desaparecido hace dos días, sin siquiera decirle a donde iba y él tenía a una furiosa latina en sus talones. Todo el tiempo. Incluso la tenía durante la noche, cuando estaba por transformarse para salir a correr por los bosques. Por lo tanto, no se transformaba y se quedaba tirado en el sillón, como un perro al que su dueño no sacaba a pasear a causa de la lluvia.<p>

Santana ni siquiera le hablaba. Esa era la realidad. Pero estaba siempre detrás de él. Mirando por encima de su hombro cuando el leía un mensaje de texto en su celular. Poniendo su oreja cerca de la de él cuando recibía un llamado telefónico. Etc. Todo el tiempo.

Noah, necesitaba saber cuando Rachel iba a regresar, porque no iba a poder soportar el acoso al que la latina estaba sometiéndolo.

Fue así, que después de cientos de mensajes enviados a la diva (Noah supo que ella se había llevado su celular, porque cuando fue a guardar las cosas que Santana le había entregado no lo vio en el casillero) ella le respondió. Pero el mensaje se lo envió durante una sesión desastrosa de Glee, causada por la ausencia de su capitán.

"**Viernes que viene." **decía simplemente el mensaje. Noah, se levantó, agarró a Santana del brazo y le mostró el mensaje.

"Ahora, López. Te pido por favor que dejes de acosarme." dijo él saliendo del salón del coro, pero antes de cruzar la puerta escuchó la pregunta de la latina.

"¿Cómo sabes que está diciendo la verdad?"

"Santana, ella dice que el viernes que viene y ese día va a volver. No puedo obligarla. Pero sé que va a hacerlo. Nunca llega tarde." dijo frenándose y girando para mirar a la latina que se había acercado a él.

"Pero puedo seguir acosándote." dijo Santana. "Puede ser que llegue antes y vaya a verte."

Esto, fue el punto culminante de la paciencia de Noah, pero el sabiendo lo que la latina significaba para su mejor amiga, decidió tomar alguna vía pacífica para hacerle entender las cosas. Se acercó hasta ella y puso su boca justo rozando su oído.

"Santana, como Rachel, tengo mi secreto oscuro. Si sigues acosándome por las noches, no puedo liberar la energía que tengo dentro. Y no va a ser bonito y después voy a tener a un vampiro inmortal probando distintas técnicas para matarme si te llega a pasar algo." dijo antes de alejarse y mirarla a los ojos. Pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Santana, y antes de seguir su camino, aulló despacio para que ella lo oyera.

* * *

><p>Santana supo el exacto momento, ese viernes que estuvo ansiando desesperada, en el que Rachle pisó los pasillos de McKinley. Pero tardó en verla, ya que extrañamente había una gran cantidad de gente y digamos, aunque es un vampiro, la diva no era muy alta. Pero, ¿Cómo es que lo supo? Estaba parada al lado del casillero de Quinn, escuchando como ésta le contaba sobre su rompimiento con Finn y mirando hacia la entrada de la escuela. Lo cierto, es que el casillero de la rubia quedaba mucho más cerca del casillero de Rachel.<p>

Supo que su amiga la estaba mirando y dijo algo como Rachel pero ella ya no podía prestarle atención, porque esa voz había entrado en el radio de su pensamiento. Iba sonriendo más ampliamente mientras más escuchaba.

"_Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito Edward Cullen. "Rachel, ¿podrías leerle la mente a esa chica, creo que está completamente enamorada de mi? Rachel, ¿por qué no me hablas? ¿Sabes? No hablo con nadie a no ser que sea humano, los vampiros y los hombres lobos me odian y no se por que." Que ganas de matarlo que tenía. Si hubiera corrido como dije, pero no, tuve que subirme a un colectivo para recorrer los últimos 50 km y ¿a quien me tengo que encontrar? Al fracaso de vampiro, porque dificilmente se le pueda decir una persona, en el mismo colectivo. Para colmo, las preguntas estúpidas que hizo. "Rachel, ¿qué hago si me enamoro de un humano y se entromete un hombre lobo" "_

Fue en ese momento que la diva vio a Santana y se quedaron mirando fijamente.

"_¿Qué le respondiste?" _le preguntó Santana mientras la miraba. Rachel, simuló estar ofendida, y antes de girar a su casillero a cambiar sus cosas le guiñé el ojo.

"_Le dije que si realmente estaba tan interesado ya era hora de que aprendiera a leer y que aprovechara esos 4 libros que escribieron gracias a su estupidez." _dijo Rachel y escuchó la risa dulce y libre de Santana a unos metros.

"Santana, últimamente me estás poniendo los pelos de punta." dijo Quinn mirando a su amiga.

La latina la miró y vio que Rachel se estaba acercando a ellas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana sin quitar la vista de la diva

"Porque estallas en carcajadas de la nada y me parece que tendrías que ver a un psicólogo. No puede ser que eso suceda." dijo Quinn seriamente.

"_No está preocupada en realidad, está celosa porque no entiende que es lo que te causa tanta gracia y quiere formar parte de eso." _dijo Rachel pasando a su lado.

"Quinn, no pasa nada, en serio." dijo Santana

"Además, siempre que eso pasa es cuando Berry aparece en la escena." dijo Quinn mirando hacia donde Rachel se había ido.

"_¿Podría ser que Quinn en realidad estuviera interesada en vos?" _escuchó Santana la voz de Rachel

"_No, Quinn es demasiado seria hasta para ser lesbiana. Estoy segura de que si lo es, seguramente va a buscar a alguien de buena posición como ella. La típica lesbiana americana, o algo así." _pensó Santana respondiéndole a la diva.

"Berry tiene un no sé que. Seguramente, pasar tiempo con ella debe ser todavía más gracioso." le dijo la latina a la rubia.

"Si, pero me gustaría participar en las bromas que en tu mente estás ideando." dijo Quinn

"_¿Estás ideando bromas en tu mente? Mal hecho, López. Probablemente eso no sea nada bueno." _pensó Rachel primero haciéndose la sorprendida y después sonando seria.

Santana, sonrió y primero le respondió a Quinn

"Estoy pensando en hacerle cosas a Berry, Quinn. Pero, ni por un momento estoy pensando en dejar compartir lo que quiero hacerle." _"¿Vas a castigarme?"_

"¿Qué estás pensando en hacerle?" preguntó Quinn más intrigada y perdida de lo que ya estaba antes.

"_Se parece a Finn. Tendría que dejar de ser su novia." _pensó Rachel.

"Oh, Quinn. Lo que estoy pensando en hacerle involucra una cama, y nada de ropa." dijo Santana dejando a su amiga en el pasillo y caminando en la dirección en la que Rachel había desaparecido. _"Barbie ya terminó su relación, otra vez, con Finn"_

"_¿Vas a castigarme?" _volvió a preguntar mientras doblaba en una de las esquinas en dirección a su clase.

"_Espera y verás." _le respondió Rachel mirándola de frente y guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Santana! Espera, no entiendo." dijo Quinn apareciendo al lado de la latina que tenía la vista fija en la diva.

"Quinn, tengo que decir que es una suerte que hayas entrado en razón y hayas dejado a Finn, estabas empezando a perder las neuronas." dijo Santana viendo como Rachel volvía a marcharse para perderse en el aula en la que en ese momento tenía clases.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel entró esa tarde en el Glee Club, todos la miraron. Otra vez era una de las últimas en entrar y había desaparecido más de una semana.<p>

"_Por favor, escucha lo que piensan. Esto va a ser divertido." _escuchó en su cabeza que Santana le decía.

Rachel asintió, mirando a la latina y se sentó cerca de ella, aunque no a su lado. Puckerman, para dar muestras de cuanto extrañaba a la diva, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas y se dió vuelta para ver quien era. Cuando vio que Santana lo miraba con más furia en los ojos que la que él había visto en la familia de Edward el día que se publicó el primer libro, Puck inmediatamente sacó su brazo de Rachel.

Rachel, quitó las barreras y prestó atención.

"_Oh, gracias a Dios que volvió. Esto era un desastre. Por unos días no voy a pelear más por los solos. Finn se ve relajado al ver que ella está bien. Parece que siguiera sin dormir pero está como más relajada ella también. No sé realmente que cenar esta noche, Kurt va a cocinar y siempre hace cosas feas..." _Los pensamientos entraron todos de golpe en la cabeza de Rachel, pero, como ella estaba acostumbrada, se olvidó que tenía que diferenciarlos rápidamente.

"¡Que se callen!" gritó Santana llevando sus manos a tapar sus oídos "Maldición, callénse" volvió a gritar levantándose. Todos en el salón del coro habían quedado completamente en silencio mirando asustado la extraña reacción de la latina. Rachel, se dió vuelta rápidamente para tratar de calmarla, pero Santana salió corriendo del coro, dejándola parada y sin prestarle atención. La diva vio como Santana se alejaba corriendo y miró a sus compañeros, que seguían mirando el espacio vacío en donde la latina había estallado a los gritos.

"Voy a ver que pasa con ella" dijo suavemente mirando a Noah y saliendo del aula.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó Finn apenas Rachel salió de la habitación.

"Santana debe tener algún tipo de problema mental." dijo Kurt

"Quizás esté escuchando voces." Añadió Mercedes ríendose junto a su amigo.

"Quizás estaba pensando en lo que quiere hacerle a Berry y no soportó la idea de que gritara cuando llegara al orgasmo." dijo Quinn en voz alta, dejando a todo el salón del coro callados de nuevo y mirandola.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué diablos fue eso?¿Por qué entraron así de golpe? Por Dios, esos perdedores si que piensan a los gritos."<em> Escuchó Rachel mientras buscaba a Santana por los pasillos de McKinley. _"No puedo entender como Rachel hace para vivir todos los días escuchando las cosas que esos piensan, y encima al mismo tiempo. Por Dios, no deja de dolerme la cabeza. Es mejor que no vuelva a esa habitación. Me pregunto si hubiera soportado lo suficiente como para escuchar algún secreto jugoso."_

Rachel, la llamaba mentalmente para ver si estaba cerca de la latina, mientras escuchaba el correr de sus pensamientos.

"_Además, tengo que hablar con Rachel para que no vuelva a desaparecer así, este club fue un desastre sin ella. Y tengo que hablar con ella para saber porque desapareció después de decirme esas cosas. Y tengo que...¿Rachel?"_

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

"_En el baño"_

"_Eso lo supuse, pero ¿En cuál?"_

"_Del que estás cerca. Me estás escuchando."_

"_Si, sobre eso. Esta noche tenemos que hablar."_

"_¿Encontraste la forma de no comunicarte más conmigo?"_

"_Esta noche vamos a hablar. ¿En qué baño estás?"_

"_En el del segundo piso. El viejo."_

"_Ya voy para allá."_

Santana se quedó esperando, suponía que iba a llegar un poco más rápido que cinco minutos, debido a la supuesta distancia en la que su comunicación mental llegaba, pero, la diva tardó en realidad cinco minutos.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel abrió la puerta.

"Para comenzar, estaba del otro lado del colegio, para continuar estaba en el primer piso." dijo la diva como si no fuera nada. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Me duele la cabeza como si fuera a explotarme de golpe por una tremenda bomba de estruendo que salió del trasero de Finn. ¿Cómo pudiste hablarme si estabas del otro lado del colegio?"

"Te dije que de eso íbamos a hablar esta noche y espero que nunca una bomba de estruendo que salga del trasero de Finn termine en tu cabeza. Eso no solo sería terrible no solo para vos, sino también para la humanidad. Debe ser asqueroso lo que sale de ahí con las porquerías que come." dijo Rachel invadiendo el espacio personal de la latina, para sorpresa de ésta.

"¿Cómo soportas escuchar todo eso durante todos los días?"

"Generalmente, si quiero escuchar alguna en particular la elimino. Tengo que explicarte como funciona. Pero es mejor que no lo hagamos en el colegio."

"¿Por qué estás tan dispuesta a hablar conmigo y tan de cerca? Es probable que no me pueda contener."

"Entonces no lo hagas."

"¿Qué?"

"Te dije que tenemos que hablar."

"Si, pero..." Santana fue esta vez interrumpida por un par de labios. Rachel, en un rápido movimiento, se adelantó y estrelló sus labios contra los de la latina, que sorprendida no comenzó a corresponder inmediatamente. Cuando, sintió las manos de Rachel en su cintura, empezó a mover sus labios en sincronía con los de la diva, quien la apretó contra su cuerpo y la levantó, como si fuera una pluma para llevarla contra la pared. Santana, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto Rachel estaba besándola sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. No escuchaba nada de la diva en su mente y estaba segura de que ella no estaba pensando tampoco.

"Si, si estás pensando." dijo Rachel separándose un poquito de Santana y bajando una de sus manos por la parte trasera del muslo de la latina.

"Lo siento. Estoy sorprendida." dijo Santana mirando fijamente a los ojos del vampiro que tenía delante. Estaban rojos, pero, nuevamente Santana supo que no era porque estaba enojada.

"Lo sé. Pero ya vamos a hablar de eso." dijo Rachel antes de tomar de nuevo los labios de Santana entre los suyos. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Santana gimió de placer mientras que Rachel levantó la pierna de la latina y la puso alrededor de su cintura. Santana, inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna y así pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de Rachel pegado al suyo, debido a la fuerza que la diva ponía en querer estar más cerca de la latina.

A pesar de ser vampiro, Rachel se alejó de Santana, para que ella respirara un poco más y comenzó a besar su cuello. Estaban tan concentradas en ellas que no escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse.

"Vamos, vamos, dejen que el espectáculo siga sin testigos. Salgan, vamos, vamos." dijo la voz de Puckerman rompiendo el silencio. Después del desliz de Quinn, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a buscar a las morenas por el colegio, llegando a este momento. La primer persona en entrar al baño había sido Finn, quien se quedó completamente viendo como Rachel tenía las piernas de Santana a su alrededor y le besaba el cuello ferozmente, mientras la latina tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados disfrutando. Todos los demás entraron detrás de Finn y se iban quedando paralizados mirando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Santana, abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Puckerman y vio a todo el club. Rachel, seguía suministrandole besos en el cuello y no fue hasta que Santana le dijo que se detenga porque no estaban solas que lo hizo. Pero, cuando levantó la vista y miró a Santana, pudo ver sus ojos reflejados en los de ella y hundió su rostro, nuevamente en el cuello de la latina. Pero esta vez, buscaba calmarse.

"Si, son dos mujeres besándose. No es gran cosa. Ahora, salgan de aquí." dijo Santana tratando de sonar enojada. Pero lo que había sucedido recién le había dejado una sensación de felicidad que nadie podía arruinarla. Por ahora.

"No pensé nunca que Rachel fuera la que empujara a alguien en contra de una pared." dijo Mercedes ignorando a la latina.

"Wheezy." dijo Santana esta vez sonando un poco más enojada. "Deja de analizar la maldita escena y vuelve a la sala del coro. Sino, iré a contarle a tu novio, el jugador de football, que estás teniendo sexo con Sam a sus espaldas, y ahí voy a disfrutar la maldita escena de Sam siendo empujado contra la pared. Pero no va a ser con cariño."

"_Eso yo no te lo conté"_ escuchó Santana que Rachel pensaba.

"_No son muy discretos."_ le respondió la latina bajando sus piernas de la cintura de la diva.

"Escucharon a la latina furiosa. Ahora vamos." dijo Puck empujando uno a uno de sus compañeros de glee fuera del baño. "Y aunque sería injusto que yo me fuera" agregó cuando era el último que quedaba "lo voy a hacer porque no quiero ser parte receptora de la furia." dijo refiriéndose a la diva, pero todos los demás asumieron que lo decía por Santana.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Rachel inmediatamente se alejó de Santana y se puso a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Santana, observó (y escuchó) como la diva intentaba calmarse así sacar el color rojo de sus ojos. Se acercó despacio y se paró detrás de ella, acercando sus caderas hasta que estaban tocándose. Rachel, entonces, sacó su vista de su reflejo, para ver el de la latina, mientras ésta abrazaba su cintura, pegando más sus cuerpos.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Santana mirando al reflejo de la diva.

"Nos dejamos llevar y todo el club nos vio." respondió Rachel tratando de utilizar el calor y los brazos de Santana para relajarse, aunque a la vez peleaba con sus impulsos de darse vuelta y arrancarle la ropa en esos momentos.

"No eso." dijo Santana sonriendo. "¿Qué te agarró? Porque hace un poco más de una semana atrás solo pude besarte unas cuantas veces y no respondiste y ahora casi hacemos el amor en contra de la pared."

"Fui la oyente de una charla importante."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero ¿podemos hablar después?"

"Estuviste con eso todo el día. ¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a tener una cita?"

"Me gustaría cocinarte"

"Quieres tenerme sola en la oscuridad de tu hogar. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Berry? ¿Te vas a aprovechar de mi?" preguntó Santana sonriéndole.

"No, vamos a hablar, aunque eso genere que después tenga que salir a correr todo el fin de semana para calmar mis ganas."

"Oh, es una lástima. Pensé que ibas a castigarme, como dijiste esta mañana."

"No, hoy no. Volvamos a Glee mejor."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana sin ganas de alejarse del cuerpo de la diva. "¿Sabes? Para ser un vampiro no eres nada frío."

"Te dije que no era tan fría como los vampiros."

"Lo sé. Pero eres más caliente de lo que esperaba."

"¿Eso va con doble sentido?"

"Nop."

"¿No vamos a movernos?"

"No quiero alejarme de tu cuerpo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo miedo de que cuando nos alejemos, vuelvas a cambiar de opinión y no quieras estar conmigo."

"Eso no va a pasar."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Porque estoy segura. Vamos a Glee y si quieres, después me sigues y comenzamos la charla."

"¿Más tiempo para pasar contigo?"

"Si."

"De acuerdo."

Los segundos pasaron, y se convirtieron en minutos y las dos estaban perdidas en los ojos de la otra a través del espejo.

"Para poder hacer todo eso, tendrías que soltarme."

"No quiero."

"Santana."

"Ufff. Está bien." dijo la latina, dándole un beso en el cuello a la diva y sacando sus brazos de su alrededor.

"También tendrías que alejarte un poco así puedo caminar."

"¿No puedes caminar así conmigo?"

"Sería un poco extraño."

"Es que tu parte trasera es muy cómoda. Sobre todo ésta." dijo Santana agarrando con sus dos manos el trasero de Rachel y comenzando a acariciarlo.

"Santana." volvió a decir la diva, pero sonó con más placer del que ella tenía intenciones de dejar traslucir.

"Esta bien." dijo Santana alejándose de Rachel definitivamente y caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresaron a Glee ya no había nadie en la sala del coro, y Santana recibió un mensaje de Puckerman (ya que Rachel siempre lo dejaba en su casillero) diciendo que Schuester había decidido dar por terminada la clase ante la ausencia de Rachel, así que todos se habían ido.<p>

Santana sabía que iba a ser el tema de conversación el lunes siguiente, y estaba sorprendida de que nadie se había quedado detrás para tratar de hablar con alguna de las dos.

Pero, la sorpresa no le duró demasiado, cuando llegaron al casillero de la diva, Quinn las estaba esperando.

"_¿Qué querrá Fabray?" _pensó Santana

"_Quiere asegurarse que lo que pueda llegar a existir entre nosotras es real y que yo no lo estoy haciendo para volver con Finn"_ le respondió Rachel mientras abría la puerta de su casillero y Quinn las miraba.

"Rachel, Santana." dijo Quinn seriamente. _"¡Por Dios! No puedo mirarlas ahora sin recordar lo que vi en ese baño. Tendría que convencer a Santana de que se filmen teniendo sexy. Fue realmente...realmente...excitante verlas así." _

Santana, al escuchar lo que pensó su amiga, sonrió un poco, mientras que Rachel la miró. _"Ni lo pienses._"pensó la diva haciendo que Santana, otra vez, volviera a reírse.

"No dije nada gracioso." dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo estás, Quinn?" dijo Rachel ignorando la risa que salía de la latina.

"Yo bien, vine a ver como estaban uds." dijo Quinn _"Esto se va a saber en cualquier momento, ya que amenazaron para que nos fuerámos del baño y no para que Mercedes y Kurt cerraran la boca. No sé si Santana va a estar lista para enfrentarse a lo que va a surgir por salir con Berry." _

"¿Cuál es el problema, Quinnie?" preguntó Santana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando seriamente a su amiga. Había escuchado el pensamiento de la rubia, y no le había gustado mucho. _"Cómo si salir con ella sería algo genial."_

"Santana, últimamente me estás preocupando. La forma en que cambias de humor, es increíble." dijo Quinn dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Santana, la estaba mirando completamente enojada. _"No entiendo como Rachel soporta a esta loca"_ pensó Quinn.

"Santana esta pasando unos momentos un poco complicados." dijo Rachel poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de la latina que casi salta para pegarle a la rubia al escuchar lo que pensó. _"Tendrías que calmarte, Santana. ¿Qué va pensar ella si le saltas encima, le revientas la cara a trompadas y mientras tanto le gritas: deja de pensar que estoy loca?" _

"_Odio que leas mis pensamientos. En estos momentos." _pensó Santana. "Rachel tiene razón, Quinn. Realmente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Lo siento."

"_No me sorprende que tenga muchas cosas en la cabeza. Salir con Berry va a tirar su popularidad al tacho de basura."_ pensó Quinn mientras asentía. "Está todo bien, solo quería saber como estaban. Las dejo. Supongo que tienen cosas que seguir haciendo. Juntas. En contra de una pared." _"Insisto, tengo que pedirle a Santana que filme un video."_

"_Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Santana López. Si no, no hay charla." _le gritó Rachel a Santana mientras miraba a Quinn dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la entrada del colegio.

"Es una lastima." dijo Santana cuando ya la rubia estaba afuera del alcance.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel mientras sacaba su celular y dejaba los libros en su casillero.

"Tendríamos que grabar un video de nosotras dos teniendo sexo." dijo Santana

"Ni siquiera tuvimos sexo una vez." respondió Rachel comenzando a caminar.

"¿Cómo sería la eternidad teniendo sexo entre nosotras?Si eso que acaba de pasar en el baño fue con mucha más pasión de la que lo imaginé, pasar la eternidad teniendo sexo va a ser genial."

"Me llama la atención como cuando dices esas cosas ni siquiera las piensas."

"Trato de ser directa contigo."

"¿Hablando antes de pensar?"

"Si, si igual es lo mismo. Si pienso lo que voy a decir, lo escuchas."

"Es cierto."

"Tampoco es que vos pienses mucho."

"No, es que tampoco quiero que escuches mis pensamientos."

"Es injusto."

"No lo es."

"¿Te sigo?"

"Por favor." dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de subir a su auto.

* * *

><p>"Bien, tenemos tiempo para que empieces a hablar antes de que te pongas a cocinar." dijo Santana sentándose en el sillón del living de Rachel.<p>

"De acuerdo. ¿Por donde empiezo?"

"Por decirme a donde te fuiste la semana pasada."

"Nicaragua."

"¿Nicaragua?"

"Si, Vladimir está en Nicaragua."

"¿Vladimir?"

"El otro vampiro de mi raza. ¿No te conté de él?"

"Refréscame la memoria."

"El vampiro que me transformó. Quien vive con su alma gemela. Que la transformó y aunque es un vampiro común y corriente."

"Que vive de sangre animal porque estaba enamorada de él"

"Exacto."

"¿Por qué fuiste a verlo?"

"Necesitaba hablar con él."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es la única persona que conozco que pudo tener durante años, o un siglo, bueno, mucho tiempo a su alma gemela. Nunca hubo problemas. Nunca lo dejó para irse a cazar humanos por la necesidad de sentir la sangre. Es la única persona que conozco que luchó contra estos sentimientos y perdió, pero lo hizo a lo grande, admitiendo su derrota y siendo feliz el resto de su vida."

"Ajá."

"Así que me fui a hablar con él. Primero, recibí una sesión de hierbas quemadas que me hicieron ir hacia el pasado y recordar algo que alguna vez dije."

"¿Te estuviste drogando?"

"Algo así. Después, recibí una sesión de entrenamiento por mi estupidez. Así dijo Vladimir."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Tirarme por un precipicio varias veces hasta que admita las cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Lo que siento por vos."

"Ese hombre me está cayendo bien."

"Si, eso uno lo siente antes de que te tire por un precipicio, espere a que subas trepando la pared, para gritarte en la cara como un general del ejército si tengo algo que decir y que lo diga en voz alta, y que en el momento en que diga: no puedo hacerle eso a ella, por más que sienta algo, te vuelvan a tirar por el precipicio."

"Es que sos cabeza dura."

"Prefiero obstinada."

"Cabeza dura."

"Bueno, cuando finalmente lo admití, comencé el entrenamiento para no dejarme llevar."

"¿Dejarte llevar?"

"Si, no dejarme llevar."

"¿En qué sentido?"

"Morderte la primera vez que te bese."

"Eso no me molestaría."

"A mi si."

"¿No me acabas de decir que admitiste que sientes algo por mi?"

"Si, lo hago."

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que sientes."

"Te amo." dijo Rachel valientemente, dejando a Santana petrificada en su lugar en el sillón. Rachel, pudo ver como los ojos de la latina no la dejaban y peleaban para establecer una emoción al frente. Pudo escuchar como sus pensamientos se hacían borrosos, debido a la cantidad de cosas que estaba pensado.

"¿Me...me...amas?" preguntó Santana

"Sip." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Santana se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Miraba a Rachel de reojo y se sorprendía al no verla reaccionar.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó unos minutos después. "Te estoy diciendo algo mentalmente, pero no me escuchas."

"Ah, eso también lo aprendí. Y fue la primer pregunta que le hice a Vladimir cuando lo vi. Bueno, no precisamente, pero algo así." dijo Rachel levantándose y acercándose a la latina.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te acuerdas de nuestra última conversación?¿La pregunta que me hiciste?"

"¿Cómo hiciste todo este tiempo para ignorar lo que yo pensaba?"

"Exacto. Verás." dijo Rachel volviendo a sentarse. "Cuando Vladimir conocio a Sandra, se comenzó a volver loco. En esa época no había tanta gente en el mundo y digamos, a veces, era más fácil pensar en cualquier cosa para evitar escuchar lo que los demás pensaban. Y yo ya había comenzado a aprender a bloquear un poco esos pensamientos. Vladimir, llevando más tiempo que yo en la tierra, había logrado una forma de "reflexión" de esos pensamientos y no lo volvían tan loco. Yo evitaba encontrarme con persona, era más del tipo ermitaña. Pero a veces era inevitable. No importa." dijo negando con su cabeza ante algunos recuerdos. "Conocimos a Sandra en una aldea europea. Ellos se acuerdan bien de cual, yo no mucho. Y Vladimir, pocos días después, comenzó a insultarla, a odiarla y hablar mal de ella. Decidimos irnos de esa aldea. Cuando ya llevabamos recorridos cientos de kilómetros, y Vladimir no dejaba de hablar de ella, me dejó sola en un bosque. Volvió dos meses después, con Sandra ya convertida en vampiro. Yo en ese tiempo había conocido a Noah."

"No entiendo."

"Verás. Ellos no se habían besado, porque en esa época eso no era costumbre. Pero Sandra había traspasado todas las barreras que Vladimir había inventado para evitar escuchar los pensamientos. No eran muy efectivas igual. Habíamos recorrido cientos de kilómetros y él no dejaba de escucharla. Cuando me dejó en el bosque, y me lo confesó el otro día, fue porque admitió que se había enamorado de Sandra y sabía que no iba a poder viviendo la eternidad sin ella. Así que volvió a la aldea, pidió la mano de Sandra y en la noche antes del casamiento, le confesó a Sandra que estaba enamorado de ella. En ese momento, dejo de escuchar los pensamientos de Sandra."

"¿Entonces me acabas de confesar lo que sientes por mi para dejar de escuchar mis pensamientos?"

"No, de ahora en más solo voy a escuchar lo que tu quieres que escuche. Y te confesé lo que siento, porque me parece que es lo correcto hacerlo."

"Rachel, no entiendo nada. Primero escuchas mis pensamientos. Después, escucho tus pensamientos. Después no escucho nada."

"Si vas a escuchar. Es como que ahora tenemos una conexión más profunda. Cada paso que demos de ahora en más, en nuestra relación, y eso solo si tu quieres que tengamos una relación, va a intensificar el "radio" en el que puedas escucharme. Pero, ahora, solo puedes compartir los pensamientos que tu quieres compartir conmigo, Santana. Antes, yo podía escuchar todos tus pensamientos, a veces, incluso los inconscientes. Ahora, solo puedo escuchar lo que tu quieras compartir conmigo."

"Sigo sin entender"

"Santana, la otra noche, cuando te fuiste enojada por lo de la carta, por la charla que tuvimos, te dormiste escuchando música porque sabías que yo podía escuchar todos tus planes. Estaba en Nicaragua, y podía escuchar lo desesperada que estabas por saber en donde estaba, con quien, y que estaba haciendo. Incluso, hoy, escuché cuando planeabas una cena romántica."

"¡Se supone que no estés intentado escuchar todo lo que pienso!"

"Es por eso que estuve buscando una solución."

"No entiendo si me confiesas que me amas para no tener que escuchar todo lo que piensas o porque realmente lo sientes." dijo Santana un poco deprimida. No entendía el razonamiento de la diva y no sabía si era cierto o no que ella la amaba.

Rachel se acercó y tomó el rostro de la latina entre sus manos.

"Lo confesé porque lo siento. Lo demás, es solo un bonus. Pero realmente te amo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana. Rachel, la vio como una pequeña niña en ese momento, y sintió que su corazón se derretía un poco.

"Si, te amo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó ahora la latina con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un poco más de seguridad.

"Sip." dijo Rachel besando a Santana con todo lo que tenía para darle a través de sus labios. Santana, esta vez, reaccionó inmediatamente y respondió el beso, hambrienta. Agarró la cintura de la diva entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia si. Rachel, ahora se sentía liviana entre sus brazos, y dejó que Santana la guiara hasta acostarla en el sofá. Santana, aprovechó la nueva posición, para comenzar a besar el cuello de la diva. Ésta, mientras tanto, metió sus manos debajo de la remera de Santana y acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la latina. Sus ojos, se habían vuelto profundamente rojos, y Santana, se detuvo a observarlos cuando estaba volviendo a la boca de Rachel.

"Son hermosos." dijo en un susurro.

"¿Eh?"

"Tus ojos. Cuando se te ponen rojos. Son hermosos."

"¿Gracias?"

Santana, volvió a besarla y perdieron en sus labios el rastro del tiempo, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono las arrancó de la otra.

"Es el mío." dijo Santana decepcionada. Buscó su bolso que había quedado junto a la puerta y contestó la llamada.

Poco después, Rachel escuchó en su mente la conversación entre Santana y su madre. Cuando la latina regresó, no miró a los ojos a la diva.

"Me hiciste escuchar eso para que entienda porque te tienes que ir. Entonces, ¿por qué estás triste?"

"Porque pensé que quizás, al ser viernes, podía quedarme aquí y..."_"Y lo nuestro iba a tomar otro rumbo"_

"¿Otro rumbo?"

"Si." dijo Santana ganando confidencia al notar que la diva no se había horrorizado ni se había ofendido. "El rumbo en el que mis manos entraban debajo de esa pollera, extremadamente corta por cierto, sacaban tu ropa interior y se metían entre esas paredes que estoy segura me estan llamando a gritos."

"Recuperamos la confianza." dijo Rachel levantándose del sillón y caminando lentamente hacia Santana.

"¿Qué somos?" preguntó Santana firmemente.

"No pensé jamás que Santana López fuera capaz de querer establecer una relación comprometida, con un vampiro, y después de unos cuantos besos." dijo la diva con una sonrisa.

"No es eso. Es que...eres tú. Eres lo que siempre quise y...no sé."

"¿Me amas, Santana?"

"Sabes que si."

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"Vas directo al grano."

"No, te estoy viendo luchar para encontrar las palabras y prefiero no verte luchar contra nada."

"Si, quiero ser tu novia."

"Hay que anotar esta fecha y este año en mi calendario."

"¡Sabía que llevas un calendario! Voy a enterarme hace cuanto tiempo estás vagando por este mundo."

"No vas a encontrarlo. Todavía."

"¿Todavía?"

"Tienes que irte. Tu mamá sonó bastante firme en que te quería en tu casa lo más rápido posible."

"¿Vamos a hablar?"

"Puedes comunicarte mentalmente conmigo."

"¿Cómo se amplió el radio?"

"Ah, eso, si, cuando lo admití, Vladimir me dijo que era una posibilidad."

"¿Posibilidad?"

"Si."

"Después hablamos, ¿no?"

"Si, después te voy a desear buenas noches."

"¿Mensaje mental?"

"O de texto."

"Voy a pasar cerca de tu casa así me puedes escuchar."

"¿No es que se amplió el radio?"

"No se cuanto."

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana dándole un beso en los labios y marchándose rápidamente.

* * *

><p>La cena había sido completamente aburrida. Su hermano, Carlos, había vuelto de la universidad a pasar el fin de semana. Pero, Santana sabía que había algo más, aunque no podía saber bien que era.<p>

Despacio, entró en su habitación, revisando por millonésima vez su celular para ver si Rachel le había escrito. Ante la negativa de su dispositivo electrónico móvil, trató de escuchar con su mente, pero se encontró con silencio.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si, y se dirigió hacia la cama.

"¿Sabías que tu hermano dejó la universidad?" dijo una voz saliendo de una figura en las sombras. Había que ver como esa figura había encontrado justo esa pequeña sombra en la siempre completamente iluminada habitación de la latina.

"¡Maldición!" gritó Santana cayéndose de espaldas al piso a causa del susto. La latina cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, maldita alfombra que se movía de un lado para el otro. Pero el golpe del piso chocando contra su cuerpo nunca llegó, sino que los brazos que Santana deseaba hace mucho la estaban sujetando.

"Tendrías que tener cuidado."

"¡RACHEL!" gritó la latina levantándose torpemente de los brazos de su novia. ¿Eran novias? Si, lo eran.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva dando un paso hacia atrás. Santana no le respondió inmediatamente, sino que se quedó observando su forma de vestir. Rachel estaba vestida completamente de negro, pantalon, remera, buzo y hasta un gorro de lana negro.

"Me asustaste." dijo Santana después de absorver el hecho de que tanto el pantalón, que más que pantalón era una calza, y la remera, dejaban ver cada una de las curvas de la diva.

"Lo siento. Pensé que te gustaba esta forma escalofriante de penetrar en la casa de la persona amada para darle un beso de despedida, mientras intentaban no llamar la atención de los demás habitantes." dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, la mirada de Santana la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda.

"_Me gustaría que penetraras otra cosa" _pensó Santana mirando fijamente a la diva.

"¡Santana!" amonestó Rachel.

"Es, como dijiste, escalofriante. Te acabo de tomar por un pervertido que trepa ventanas de jóvenes mujeres inocentes." dijo Santana acercándose a Rachel y sacando los brazos de su pecho, entrelazó sus manos.

"La primer noche que cenamos, dijiste que no te molestaría que hiciera esto." dijo Rachel haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Lo sé. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que si, me pone la piel de gallina." dijo Santana tratando de encontrar los labios de la diva.

"Maldito Edward Cullen." dijo Rachel antes de dejarse llevar por el deseo de besar esos labios.

Se besaron durante unos segundos, hasta que Rachel se alejó y se dirigió a la ventana.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana

"Tus padres y tus hermanos, vienen, armados a ver que estaba sucediendo."

"Tardaron un poco."

"Tuvieron que sobreponerse del miedo."

"Maldito Edward Cullen." dijo Santana

"Sabía que ibas a ver ese tema como yo lo veo." dijo Rachel saltando por la ventana. La latina, corrió a ver como la diva, caminaba por su patio trasero tranquilamente.

"¡Santana! ¿Está todo bien?¿A quién tienes escondido por aquí?¿A quién tengo que matar?" dijo el padre de la latina con una escopeta en la mano.

"A nadie papá." dijo Santana. _"Voy a ir a correr con Noah, si puedo, paso cuando regreso."_ escuchó Santana que Rachel le decía.

"_No me gusta" _pensó Santana haciendo que de pronto, una risa cantarina surgiera del bosque que había al terminar su patio trasero.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la madre de Santana asomándose por la ventana.

"Hace mucho que se escuchan cosas en esos bosques." dijo Carlos.

"No fue nada. Están imaginando cosas." dijo Santana

"¿Por qué gritaste?" preguntó su padre

"Casi me caigo. La alfombra se volvió a resbalar." explicó Santana señalando al pedazo de tela ofensivo.

"Si, y es por eso que también gritaste: Rachel" dijo Carlos con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"Santana. ¿Otra vez estabas masturbándote?" preguntó su padre mirándola de reojo

"¿Qué? No. Estaba hablando por teléfono justo con Rachel cuando casi me caigo." dijo Santana.

"_Eres rápida para inventar excusas" _escuchó en su mente.

"Si, claro. Ahora a masturbarse le dicen hablar por teléfono." dijo Carlos riendo.

"¡Carlos!" gritó Santana poniéndose completamente colorada. _"¿Cómo escapo de esta?" _le preguntó a Rachel.

"_Te conté algo apenas hablé. Puede servirte. ¿Cada cuanto te masturbas?" _preguntó Rachel riendo.

"_La próxima vez podrías unirte"_ pensó Santana mientras trataba de recordar que le había dicho la diva cuando le dio el susto de su vida unos minutos antes.

"_No, mejor me quedo viendo en las sombras de tu habitación, sufriendo por mi necesidad de besarte y no poder hacerte el amor por temor a morderte, huyendo a Brasil para que puedas ser feliz con Jacob." _le respondió Rachel

"_Maldito Edward Cullen."_ pensó Santana escuchando como respuesta otra carcajada de Rachel

"¿Santana?" preguntó su madre

"Carlos dejó la universidad." dijo la latina señalando a su hermano. A Carlos el rostro se le transformó de diversión en terror en pocas décimas de segundo.

"¿En serio?" preguntaron con un grito y al mismo tiempo los padres de Santana mirando a su hijo mayor.

"¡Es que tengo que estudiar! A mi no se me da bien estudiar." dijo Carlos caminando despacio y de espaldas a la puerta.

"Es tu hijo, mátalo." dijo el padre de Santana

"Es tu hijo." dijo la madre.

"Por que no van a pelearse sobre la paternidad del tarado de mi hermano a otro lado." dijo Santana

"Tiene razón. Matemoslo juntos." dijo el padre de Santana corriendo detrás de su hijo.

Santana respiró profundamente y puso seguro a la puerta.

"¿Sabías? Por un momento pensé que iban a quedarse planeando su asesinato aquí adentro." dijo la voz de Rachel desde la ventana.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?¿No te ibas a correr con Puckerman?" preguntó Santana mirándola fijamente.

"Si, pero..."

"¿Pero?" preguntó la latina levantando una ceja.

"Cuando me iba vi algo al costado de tu casa que me llamó la atención." dijo Rachel saltando de la ventana de nuevo en la habitación. Santana se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún sonido.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, y con eso puedes venir conmigo."

"¿Con qué?"

"Con el cuadriciclo."

"Soy muy buena encima del cuadriciclo." dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

"Si eso es cierto, puedo estar segura de que tienes la iluminación suficiente como para manejarlo de noche." dijo Rachel

"Sip."

"Entonces vamos."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, tu padre está subiendo las escaleras. Te va a pedir que te vayas por un rato. Si le preguntas si puedes sacar el cuadriciclo te va a decir que si." dijo Rachel volviendo a saltar por la ventana.

"_¿Por qué no me llevas en tu espalda, como Edward lleva a Bella?" _preguntó Santana mientras esperaba que su padre llegara hasta su habitación

"_¿En serio? Te voy a quemar esos libros." _respondió Rachel

"_Ni se te ocurra." _dijo Santana

"_Maldito Edward Cullen"_

"_Si, si. Está perdiendo el sentido." _

"_¿Qué cosa?" _

"_Esa frase. "Maldito Edward Cullen" Está perdiendo el sentido." _

"_Oh, lo siento. Cuando lo conozcas, vas a ver si pierde el sentido maldecirlo constantemente."_

"_¿Lo voy a conocer?" _

"_Si quieres te lo regalo. Te quedas con él y listo."_

"_No, no." _

"_¿Entonces?"_

"_¿Maldito Edward Cullen?"_

"_Si ya la dijiste una vez, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto decirla de nuevo?"_

"_La dije porque fue lo primero que me salió."_

"_Te espero en la esquina."_

"_¿En la esquina?" _

"_Si, no va a ser bueno que entres por el bosque directamente."_

"¿Santana, estás ahí?" preguntó el papá de la latina

"Si, papi. ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana abriendo la puerta.

"Es preferible que te vayas un rato, largo. Esta casa va a ser una batalla campal." dijo su padre

"De acuerdo, papi. ¿Puedo llevarme el cuadriciclo?" preguntó con voz inocente

"Si por supuesto. Cuídate."

"Gracias papi...ah, y papi...trata de no hacerlo muy obvio, no quiero que vos y mami terminen presos por asesinar a Carlos."

"No lo voy a asesinar, hija. Le voy a hacer entrar en ese cráneo vacío que tiene que tener alguna maldita idea en esta vida sobre su futuro. O como sea."

"De acuerdo papi."

* * *

><p>"Tardaste" dijo Rachel cuando la latina se acercó manejando el cuadriciclo a la esquina<p>

"Estaba cambiandome" dijo Santana levantándose sobre los pedales para mostrarle su ropa. Había imitado el look de la diva y se había vestido toda de negro y con ropa bien ajustada.

"Si, estás muy sexy, pero Noah me ha pedido que nos apuremos. Hay un grupo de locas caminando por la zona por donde siempre corremos." dijo Rachel subiéndose detrás de Santana.

"¿No ibas a correr?" preguntó la latina encendiendo de nuevo el vehículo.

"_Si, pero por ahora no." _dijo Rachel mentalmente

"_Ah, es bueno que nos comuniquemos así." _dijo Santana. _"¿Quienes son las locas?" _

"_Un grupo de mujeres que se mete en los bosques esperando ver algún vampiro. U hombre lobo."_

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Tuviste suerte de que me descubriste por unas fotos."_

"_Y por los libros."_

"_Tenías que recordarme que esos existían." _

"_A veces creo que tienes un odio no racional a esos libros."_

"_A lo que le tengo un odio racional es al tarado de Edward"_

"_Eso me parece irracional."_

"_Gracias a su estupidez han descubierto varios vampiros. Muchos de ellos, ni siquiera querían a las chicas o chicos que los descubrieron, pero ahora están con ellos porque no tienen otra opción. Tienen que hacer lo posible para mantener su secreto. Y estos chicos o chicas están locos. Son personas no sanas mentalmente. Creen que un vampiro es su futuro todo por esa historia que inventaron sobre el tarado de Edward."_

"_No entiendo porque lo odias tanto."_

"_Te dije que cuando lo conozcas vas a opinar lo mismo."_

"_¿Cuando lo voy a conocer?" _

"_Cuando seas un vampiro."_

"_¿Me vas a transformar?" _

"_Ups."_

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola Hola! Les dejo el final de esta historia. Hoy me reía sola en el trabajo porque me había llenado de purpurina y brillaba con la luz artificial, y pensaba en éste Edward y no en el otro. _

_Es un poco larga todo junto, así que dividí el final en dos capítulos. _

_Espero que se hayan divertido, por lo menos, leyéndola._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alerts._

_Glee no me pertenece, tampoco crepúsculo, pero los errores si._

**_landslide´dream:_**_ te la debo llegar a esa hora de entrenamiento, aunque estoy segura de que vale la pena. Pero, hace mucho ya que mi entrenamiento es pasear a mi perro, creo que mis pulmones ya no aguantan demasiado esfuerzo. :)_

**_Xombie: _**_no sé si le regalaran el video a Quinn o no. Habría que ver, todo depende de las reacciones de Santana_

**_HarukaIs: _**_te puedo asegurar que a veces no sé de donde salen esas conversaciones...son raras..._

**_Dtrululu: _**_insisto, es el insomnio el que saca esas cosas de mi, no sé como. Tendría que ver a un psicólogo, pero, si hacen reír cumplen con la función, no? Espero que te divierta el final!_

**_Gleenatica: _**_Cecy! Lo seguí pronto, jajajaja, espero que te guste y yo ya no puedo sacar el pezberry de adentro mío, así que te entiendo!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Finale parte 1<strong>

Santana frenó el cuadriciclo de golpe y se bajó esperando que Rachel hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Cómo "ups"?" preguntó la latina casi en un grito "¿Lo vas a hacer o no?¿Cuando?"

Rachel, la miraba sin saber si estaba contenta por lo que había escuchado o estaba asustada.

"No sé cuando, pero ¿crees que después de haber confesado que te amo y saber que eres mi "alma gemela" voy a dejarte seguir el resto de tu vida como un ser humano?" preguntó la diva mientras se sentaba en el piso.

"Estamos en el medio de la calle, ¿te tienes que sentar ahí?" preguntó Santana

"Es la banquina."

"Oh."

"¿Entonces porque me dices que me vas a transformar si no sabes cuando?"

"Porque me parece que es correcto que lo sepas. Además, ¿no es lo que querías?"

"Si...pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero...¿cómo voy a ser?"

"¿Podemos seguir hacia el lago?"

"¿En serio me vas a cambiar de tema cuando vos lo sacaste?"

"No te voy a cambiar de tema. Si recuerdas bien, la semana pasada hiciste un pequeño experimento conmigo y te diste cuenta de que no puedo negarte nada."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Quiero decir, que cuando lleguemos al lago te voy a explicar."

"¿Por qué quieres llegar al lago?"

"Quiero correr y descargar energías. Te olvidas que soy un vampiro."

"Ajá."

"Corro porque es mi equivalente a dormir."

"Oook."

"Vamos, cuando lleguemos a cierta parte me bajo del cuadriciclo. Espero que tengas luces potentes."

Así lo hicieron. Manejaron un poco más, se adentraron en el bosque y Rachel comenzó a correr al lado de Santana, cada vez que la latina se distraía mirando la pequeña figura a su lado, ésta era quien le avisaba de que tenía que cambiar de dirección.

Llegaron al lago casi una hora después, y Rachel se tiró en la arena mientras Santana miraba a su alrededor.

"Es realmente hermoso." dijo después de unos minutos.

"Lo es."

"Estás mirando el cielo, ¿como puedes decir que es hermoso si ni siquera sabes que estás mirando?" preguntó la latina sentándose al lado de la diva. Tan cerca, que sus caderas se estaban tocando.

"Vengo cada vez que puedo...aunque por culpa de Edward y su amigo cabezón que vive dentro de sus pantalones, muchas veces no puedo."

Santana la miró y se acostó a su lado, casi de costado y pasando una de sus manos sobre la cintura. Rachel sintió la presión de esa mano, y supo que dijo algo que a la latina no le había gustado mucho.

"¿Cómo sabes lo que tiene debajo de sus pantalones?" preguntó con una voz neutral, aunque trataba de no estallar en insultos y gritos.

"El día que se publicó el primer libro, él apareció en la reunión mensual con "copias para todos los presentes y sus familias. Este libro está inspirado en mi y en nadie más que en mi. Leanlo y disfruten conociendo sobre lo que puedo llegar a ser y a hacer" dijo. Ninguno pensó que fuera gran cosa, pero al mes siguiente, ya todos habíamos sufrido algunas consecuencias, bueno, yo no, por el éxito del libro. Entonces Edward entró, todo agrandado y saludando y diciendo que iba a firmar copias del libro para todos y que se estaba hablando de películas cuando uno de los ancianos, lo agarró desde atrás y todos los demás vampiros se le acercaron y comenzaron a arrancarle la ropa y a golpearlo. Quedó desnudo, ahí, en frente de todos nosotros. Me llamó la atención y miré. Nada más. Edward no es una persona que te atraiga en la primera impresión o en las siguientes." dijo Rachel tranquila. Escuchó como Santana largaba un suspiro tranquilizador y despacio bajo su mano hacia su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla.

"¿Vas a decirme?" preguntó la latina acomodándose un poco para quedar con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de la diva.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel al sentir como Santana deslizaba su muslo entre sus piernas.

"Si me transformas, ¿qué tipo de vampiro voy a ser?"

"Como yo."

"¿Qué?"

"Como yo. Vas a ser un vampiro de mi clase, raza, etnia, etc."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana con una sonrisa, moviéndose un poco más y haciendo presión con su muslo sobre el centro de la diva.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel casi en un gemido de placer.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a besar el cuerpo de la diva.

"_Show gratis solo para mi" _resonó la voz de Noah en la mente de Rachel.

"No estamos solas, Santana." dijo la diva tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y observando a su amigo el lobo.

Santana levantó la vista y vio al enorme lobo marrón y blanco, con unos ojos casi dorados observándolas.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó sintiendo miedo. No le gustaba la forma en que el lobo las estaba mirando.

"Es Noah." dijo Rachel poniendo un poco más de fuerza en la mano que tenía a la latina para que ésta no se separara de ella.

"¿Puck?¿Esa bola de pelos?" preguntó Santana entre risas inseguras.

"Olió tu miedo, San. Tendrías que intentar no hacerlo enojar." dijo Rachel mientras dejaba de mirar a Noah y éste comenzaba a caminar hacia ellas.

"Eso me gustó." dijo la latina en el oído de la diva

"¿Qué cosa?"

"San."

"_Disculpen que interrumpa." _dijo Noah

"Está bien, Noah. No hay problema." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo te comunicas con él cuando está en su forma de perro?" preguntó Santana

"Con la mente." respondió Rachel

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Guau."

Noah, cuando escuchó ese guau, ladró.

"Es como un perrito contento." dijo la latina.

"No lo llames perrito." dijo Rachel

"¿Por eso era especial?¿Por qué es un hombre lobo?" preguntó Santana

"Noah es especial desde hace mucho tiempo." dijo Rachel

"Temo preguntar, pero...¿es un hombre lobo como el de los libros?"

Rachel giró sus ojos y del gran lobo surgió un gruñido. "Maldito Edward" dijo Rachel antes de mirar a Santana. "Noah no."

"¿Pero los hombres lobos son como los de los libros?" preguntó Santana

"Algunos si." respondió Rachel

"Me llama la atención que Puck pueda estar callado." dijo Santana

"Se relaja cuando llega. Vino corriendo." dijo la diva

"_Entiendo que ahora quiera estar junto a ti todo el día, pero, por un lado ¿tenías que traerla? Y por el otro, ¿pueden continuar lo que estaban haciendo?"_ le preguntó Noah.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana cuando sintió que Rachel se movía un poco para sacar el muslo que estaba entre sus piernas.

"Noah quiere que continuemos con lo que estabamos haciendo." dijo Rachel y el lobo recibió un golpe en su espalda, que para él fue como la picadura de un mosquito. Miró a la diva y ella negó con la cabeza y después miró a Santana y esta había hundido su cara en el cuello de Rachel.

"La traje porque ella no quiere que esté a solas contigo." dijo Rachel en voz alta. No sabía como podía reaccionar Santana ante el hecho de que ella estuviera comunicándose mentalemente con él.

Noah se levantó y se perdió entre los árboles.

"¿Se ofendió?" preguntó Santana pensando de que así podían continuar lo que habían comenzado, si el lobo se iba.

"No, fue a buscar ropa que tiene oculta por ahí. Por lo menos un pantalón. Yo lo he visto desnudo varias veces, pero no sé como te sentirías vos si el se transforma y se queda desnudo tirado a mi lado." respondió Rachel.

"No me gusta." dijo Santana

"Exacto." dijo Noah volviendo a salir de los bosques con un pantalón corto.

"Era cierto que eras un lobo, pensé que solo lo habías dicho para asustarme." dijo Santana

"No, no lo digo para asustar a nadie. Ni siquiera lo digo." dijo el muchacho volviendo a acostarse al otro lado de Rachel.

"¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?" preguntó la diva mirando a su compañero de viaje.

"Uno de estos días en que estuviste desaparecida. Me había hartado. Estuvo acosandome. No podía salir de casa." dijo él como si no fuera nada importante.

"Oh." dijo la diva

"¿Celosa?" preguntó Santana con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Algo." respondió Rachel.

Santana, contenta por la respuesta, volvió a ubicar el muslo en la entrepierna de la diva y sonrió cuando escuchó el gemido de placer que ésta intentó, sin mucha suerte, contener.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo eres lobo, Puckerman?" preguntó Santana mientras su mano comenzaba a deslizarse por la piel de la diva en dirección a sus pechos. Rachel, casi cuando Santana estaba llegando a su destino, la detuvo.

"Casi el mismo tiempo que Rachel es vampiro. Unos años mas o menos, no recuerdo." dijo él como si le preguntaran siempre lo mismo.

"Pensé que en algún momento los lobos morían de viejos." dijo Santana mirando los ojos de Rachel

"Si, pero mi caso es como el de Rachel pero al revés. Yo tenía sangre de vampiro y me mordió un lobo." dijo él tratando de mantener la vista al frente. Los sonidos que su mejor amiga estaba haciendo querían decirle qe Santana se estaba aprovechando de la situación y quería llevar su reciente relación al próximo nivel, aún con el a su lado. Y eso no le importaba.

"No creas que voy a seguir con lo que estoy haciendo, Puckerman. Puedo ver el brillo en tus ojos" dijo Santana.

"Es injusto." dijo el muchacho.

"Injusto es que yo esté en el medio entre uds. dos." dijo Rachel haciéndoles recordar de su presencia.

"¿Sabías qué, Puckerman? Rachel, aquí presente, me acaba de decir que cuando me convierta voy a ser como ella." dijo Santana

"Ya lo sabía, López." dijo él

"¿Cómo qué el lo sabía antes que yo?" preguntó Santana ejerciendo presión con su muslo para que la diva le respondiera.

"El también puede oler las diferencias." dijo Rachel evitando, esta vez con éxito, emitir algún tipo de gemido.

"Oh." dijo Santana.

"Si, oh." dijo Rachel volviendo a sacar el muslo de la latina de su entrepierna.

"Veo que puedes tener hijos, además." dijo Santana mirando a Rachel un poco decepcionada por la acción de no estar más en contacto con su entrepierna.

"No puedo, a no ser que la otra persona tenga sangre de lobo o sea de los lobos que se transforman a los 18 o...Rachel, ¿por qué me dejas hablar?" dijo Noah llevándose las manos a su rostro.

"¿Quinn tiene sangre de lobo?" preguntó Santana

"No es mi culpa que estes tratando de no pensar en lo que viste que estabamos haciendo cuando llegaste." dijo Rachel

"No estaban haciendo nada. Estaban comenzando a hacer algo." dijo Noah

"¿Quinn tiene sangre de lobo?" volvió a preguntar Santana

"Quinn es más como los lobos de los libros." dijo Rachel

"Tengo que decir, que no me sorprende. Tiene demasiado calor adentro y mala onda." dijo Santana mientras se acomodaba bien encima de la diva.

"Eso es verdad." dijo Noah

"Y tengo que decir que uds. dos para odiar los libros saben bastante." dijo Santana

"Los leimos." respondió Rachel mientras intentaba que sus caderas no se movieran involuntariamente para encontrarse con las de la latina, que muy despacio bajaba las suyas para tocar las de la diva y volvía a alejarlas con la misma lentitud.

"Está vibrando tu celular, Santana." dijo Noah quien seguía con su vista en el cielo.

"Oh, gracias." dijo la latina, que miró el dispositivo y vio que era de su padre diciéndole que era seguro volver a su casa.

"Tengo que irme." dijo levantándose rápidamente de su lugar encima de Rachel

"Te acompaño." dijo Rachel levantándose detrás de ella

"No hagan nada que yo no haría." dijo Noah mientras escuchaba el motor del cuadriciclo encenderse.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Rachel besó a Santana en la ventana de su habitación, inocentemente. Y volvió a su casa caminando despacio.<p>

No podía creer como en un solo día, había confesado lo que sentía y había intentado mantener al margen todas sus hormonas, cada vez que Santana había hecho algo para seducirla.

Santana, tampoco podía creer, mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormida, la felicidad que le había traído la confesión de Rachel y el pasar tiempo junto a ella y lo que tocar la piel de la diva causaba en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Durante el fin de semana casi no se vieron, ya que los padres de Santana exigieron reuniones constantes para saber en que andaban sus hijos. Después de saber que Carlos había dejado la universidad, temieron que por su culpa, sus hijos no pudieran confiar más en ellos y quisieron saber que estaba pasando en sus vidas.<p>

Santana, aprovechó entonces el momento para confesar que era homosexual y que estaba de novia con Rachel, a lo cual su padre lloró de emoción (aunque no podían saber si era porque Santana era homosexual o por alguna otra razón). Después de asimilar la noticia, los dos exigieron que Rachel fuera a cenar con ellos.

Santana, intentó convencerla de varias maneras, pero la diva ese fin de semana, firmemente, dijo que no.

"¿Pensé que no podías negarme nada?" preguntó Santana después de darse por vencida, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Rachel.

"_Creo que no funciona telefónicamente" _ respondió la diva

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" preguntó Santana cambiando de tema.

"_Me acabo de tirar en el sillón a ver algo de televisión."_

"¿Qué tienes puesto?"

"_¿En serio?"_

"Si"

"_Estoy desnuda."_

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"_Si, suelo pasear desnuda por mi casa cuando estoy sola."_

"¿No tienes miedo de que alguien te vea?"

"_Los vidrios son espejados. La única forma de que se vea lo de adentro es de que yo encienda alguna luz. Veo perfectamente bien en la oscuridad, así que no tengo problema." _

"Me gustaría estar ahí con vos."

"_¿Para hacer qué?" _

"Lo dices como si no hubieras pensado en tener sexo por teléfono conmigo."

"_Santana, no puedes saber si ya me he estado tocando mientras hablabamos antes." _

"Yo te estaba rogando y vos estabas negandote a algo. No veo el atractivo."

"_Yo si, porque te imaginé rogándome."_

"Rach...""Santana, corta ese teléfono. Es el momento de la cena en familia." grito una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Visto y considerando, no voy a poder tener sexo contigo, por teléfono."

"_San, ten cuidado." _dijo la diva desde el otro lado.

"¿De acuerdo?" dijo Santana intrigada

"_Nos vemos mañana." _

"Hasta mañana, Rachel."

* * *

><p>Desde ese lunes a la mañana, en el que todo el colegio vio como Santana López caminó a paso firme con su uniforme de porrista en dirección a Rachel Berry y la besó ferozmente apretándola en contra de los casilleros, las morenas no tuvieron tiempo de estar solas. Ni siquiera a la noche, ya que un grupo de jugadores de football guiados por Finn quien les había comentado el suceso del baño de la semana anterior, pasaba sus noches vigilando a las dos morenas para ver si podían tener algún tipo de visión sobre sus encuentros sexuales.<p>

Brittany, intentó ayudarlas, pero cada vez que se encontraron solas, Quinn aparecía con una filmadora tratando de guardar algo digitalmente para el recuerdo.

Cuando esa semana terminó, Santana se encontró con que tenía que estudiar para los finales si quería salir de Lima de una vez por todas, y el tiempo en el que podía estar con su novia, se hacía más pequeño.

Intentaron que Rachel la ayudara a estudiar, después de una desastrosa cena con los padres de la latina, quienes dijeron que no veían físicamente a la diva como alguien apto para salir con su hija y aunque no les prohibieron estar juntas, les dijeron que no iban a dar su bendición si eso crecía en seriedad. Pero, el estudio tampoco fue bueno, ya que Rachel se quedaba estoica, como una estatua a su lado y Santana lo único que pensaba era en hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Pero, el tiempo siempre les iba a dar una oportunidad.

Santana pasó con las mejores notas todos los finales. "Tenía que concentrarme en algo para no dejar ganar mis ganas de ir hasta tu casa y violarte." le dijo cuando Rachel la besaba felicitándola.

"No creo que hubieras podido violarme" dijo Rachel seductoramente mientras decidía alejarse de Santana

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana al no sentir más a Rachel sobre ella.

"¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?" preguntó Rachel nerviosa

"¿Con quién más iba a ir?" respondió Santana

"Eso no me responde tu pregunta." dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto que iré contigo."

* * *

><p>La noche antes del baile, Santana recibió una llamada bastante extraña de Quinn, en realidad, ni siquiera era una llamada. Cuando contestó, escuchó respiraciones y gritos del otro lado del teléfono.<p>

Como Rachel estaba con ella, le dio el teléfono para que escuche y la diva, en una acción que Santana había querido que sucediera hace mucho, le hizo señas de que se subiera a su espalda y le dio la orden de que llamara a Noah y que le dijera que se encontraran en el patio trasero de los Fabray.

Noah, apareció en su forma de lobo y escuchó lo que Rachel le decía. Entre los dos, empezaron a oler a su alrededor hasta que encontraron un rastro y corrieron en dirección sur.

Rachel, dejó a Santana en lo alto de un árbol, desde donde la latina podía ver una figura en el claro gracias a la luz de la luna llena y le dijo que no hiciera ningún sonido, ni se moviera.

"No sabemos como puede reaccionar, pero, si reacciona mal, puede llegar a morderte." dijo antes de bajar del árbol. Santana, se quejaba porque esperaba que cuando Rachel la subiera a un árbol alto sería como la escena en crepúsculo.

Pudo ver que primero se acercó Noah, despacio. Tratando de no asustar al otro lobo. Después, Rachel caminó y se sentó a unos metros de distancia y miraba a Quinn fijamente. El lobo que era Quinn miraba hacia todos lados tratando de escapar hasta que escuchó la voz de Rachel en su cabeza.

"_Quédate tranquila, Quinn. No estamos aquí para hacerte daño." _

Quinn emitió un sonido que fue más que un quejido.

"_¿Qué está pasando, Rachel?" _preguntó Quinn

"_Estás transformándote. Eres un hombre lobo. Bueno, mujer lobo." _respondió Rachel. Santana estaba agradecida de que Rachel le estaba permitiendo escuchar todo.

"_Hasta ahí pudo saberlo, cuando vi que tenía garras en vez de manos." _respondió la rubia sarcásticamente.

"_Veo que no pierdes el humor._" dijo Rachel

"_¿Por qué tu no te acercas? ¿Y quién es este lobo?" _preguntó Quinn

"_Ese lobo es Noah. Yo no me acerco porque soy un vampiro." _respondió Rachel

"_Si, justo." _ dijo Quinn

"_En serio. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mi olor. Pero no hoy. Solo quería establecer comunicación contigo. Noah, tiene la capacidad también, pero es más rápido y más fácil para mi hacerlo." _dijo Rachel

"_Con razón siempre hubo esa forma de enemistad entre nosotras." _dijo Quinn

"_No creo que sea por eso. Me voy a retirar ahora, Quinn. Noah, te va a poder ayudar en todo lo que necesites." _dijo la diva escuchando como por fin su amigo lograba comunicarse con Quinn.

Volvió hacia el árbol a buscar a Santana y cargándola nuevamente en su espalda, se fueron, primero despacio y después rápidamente hacia la casa de la latina.

* * *

><p>"¿Puedes explicarme que rayos acaba de pasar?" preguntó Santana después de ser depositada suavemente en el piso de su habitación.<p>

"Quinn acaba de cumplir los 18 años, suficientes para su primera transformación." explicó Rachel como si nada.

"Quinn cumplió los 18 años hace como seis meses." dijo Santana recordando la fiesta

"Si, pero...los lobos son un poco más lentos, y tarda medio año más." dijo la diva

"¿Y por qué justo hoy?" preguntó Santana mientras se tiraba en su cama

"Es luna llena" dijo Rachel quedándose del otro lado de la habitación.

"¿No vas a acercarte?" preguntó Santana

"Es hora de que te cuente algo más. Ahora con Quinn transformada, va a surgir cierta pregunta que incluso me parece raro que todavía no la hayas realizado." dijo Rachel desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Más diálogo? Quiero...quiero que por una vez no estemos hablando de cosas. ¿Te das cuenta que tenemos la eternidad para hacerlo?" dijo Santana sentándose de golpe.

"Shelby es mi madre." dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia la cama y observando la reacción de la latina.

"¿No es que toda tu familia fue asesinada la noche en que te transformaron?" preguntó Santana estirando su mano para que Rachel la tomara.

"Si, pero ella no era parte de mi familia. Bueno, de esa familia. Shelby se había casado con mi padre y cuando yo tenía 3 años ella se enamoró de un actor. En esa época, era más bardos que actores. Tampoco bardos, pero era uno de esos hombres que viajaban por los pueblos y ciudades y se ponía a cantar en el medio de la plaza y conversaba con la gente. Muchas veces no tenían dinero y se quedaban en las casas de las familias que los acogían, como invitados. Y a las noches cantaban para los invitados y cosas así. Shelby, se fue con él. Pero su nombre en ese entonces no era Shelby, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Bueno, ella se fue con el actor/bardo/cantante cuando el se marchó del pueblo, y nos dejó solos a mi padre y a mis hermanos. Mi padre, tiempo después, se juntó con una de las mujeres del pueblo, para no criarnos él solo." dijo Rachel aceptando la mano y sentándose al lado de su novia.

"¿Cuándo volviste a encontrarla?" preguntó Santana acostándose y con llevándose con ella a la diva

"Hace unos 50 años. Fui a Francia, a ver la casa de mi familia, que todavía está en pie y ahí estaba ella. Buscando alguna evidencia. Me contó que el hombre con el que se fue la abandonó en Paris y ella vagó mucho tiempo por la ciudad hasta que un vampiro la mordió. Después, estuvo cazando durante décadas hasta que se prometió ser vegetariana. Cuando el efecto de la sangre humana salió de su sistema, recordó a su familia y fue a ver si alguien seguía vivo." explicó la diva mirando a Santana

"¿Por qué ella no es de tu raza?"

"Porque evidentemente ella no tenía en su adn la sangre de lobo." dijo Rachel

"O sea que es por tu padre."

"Sip."

"Tengo sueño."

"Duerme"

"¿Vas a intentar dormir?"

"No duermo."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Me gusta verte dormir. Es relajante"

"Eso no fue nada escalofriante."

"Jaja, me voy a mi casa."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela."

"Raaaachhhh."

"¿Qué?"

"Quedate a dormir conmigo."

"No duermo, San."

"Por fisssss"

"Nop. Hasta mañana."

* * *

><p>Rachel entró a McKinley el último día de clases y fue "abducida" dijo después, antes de llegar al pasillo en donde se encontraba su casillero.<p>

"Berry." le dijo la voz que la había agarrado del brazo y la había encerrado en uno de los armarios del conserje.

"Fabray" respondió Rachel tratando de imitar el tono ofendido de la rubia

"_Rachel, ¿dónde estás?" _escuchó la diva que Santana le preguntaba.

"_Por alguna razón, en uno de los armarios del pasillo norte con Quinn. Tengo que decir que ella me metió acá adentro y desde que dijo Berry lo único que hace es mirarme de arriba a abajo." _respondió la diva sintiéndose un poco incómoda ante la mirada de la rubia.

"Pregunta rápida: ¿Santana sabe lo que eres?" preguntó Quinn amenazadoramente cerca

"Si." respondió Rachel sin dudarlo.

"Bueno, me alegro de no tener que quitarte cada miembro de tu cuerpo si la lastimas." dijo Quinn dando un paso hacia atrás.

"_Porque si lo haces, te juro, que te voy a buscar por todo el diámetro de la tierra y voy a quitar primero tus manos y después tus piernas y te voy a quemar viva." _ amenazó Quinn mentalmente.

"¿Sabías que una vez intentaron eso y...oh! Aquí estoy todavía?" dijo Rachel entornando los ojos. Cuando Quinn parecía un pescado abriendo y cerrando la boca, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y una muy furiosa (y celosa) latina hizo su aparición. Entrando y ubicándose en el medio, mirando de frente a Quinn.

"Fabray, me importa tres carajos que ahora seas como Jacob Black, pero, te juro que te voy a tirar un palito para que salgas corriendo detrás justo en la carretera cuando pasen los camiones a gran velocidad si intentas algo con mi novia." amenazó Santana obviamente ignorante de la conversación.

"Santana, está todo bien." dijo Rachel poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la latina para que se calme.

"No, no está todo bien. No se porque Barbiewolf te metió en este armario, pero, sea lo que sea, no me gusta. No sé si es porque olió que eras un vampiro o porque ahora te tiene ganas." dijo Santana sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia.

"Solo quiso saber si sabías que yo era un vampiro." dijo Rachel tratando de tomar otra dirección en su intento de calmar a la latina y decidió abrazarla desde atrás.

"Como si pudieras ocultarlo bien." dijo Santana relajándose al sentir los brazos de Rachel a su alrededor.

"Y tengo otras dudas. Pero es mejor que no continuemos acá." dijo Quinn volviendo a hablar después del shock.

"¿Qué te había pasado, Q?¿Viste un gato y estabas luchando contra las ganas de seguirlo?" preguntó Santana viendo como Quinn no dejaba de mirar con un poco de miedo a Rachel.

"¡Santana! No seas mala con Quinn." dijo Rachel pegándole despacio en el estómago.

"Si, Santana, no seas mala con Quinn." dijo la rubia antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse.

"¿Qué quería?" preguntó Santana cuando estuvieron solas

"Lo que te dije. Me preguntó si vos sabías que yo era un vampiro y cuando le dije que si, me amenazó con desmembrarme y quemarme si te hacía daño. Y le dije que ya me lo hicieron y que todavía estoy acá. Puede que haya exagerado un poquito, pero valió la pena ver la cara de pez fuera del agua que hacía." dijo Rachel riendo despacio.

"Eres malvada." dijo Santana girando para quedar de frente a la diva.

"No tanto." dijo Rachel poniéndose en puntas de pie para darle un beso a su novia.

* * *

><p>"Berry" dijo Quinn a la hora del almuerzo, apareciendo detrás de una esquina. Obviamente esperando a la diva.<p>

"Ven, Fiddo, Fiddo, Fiddo. Toma el huesito Fiddo, Fiddo." dijo Santana apareciendo detrás de la rubia.

"Santana, eso está fuera de lugar." dijo Rachel que buscaba a Noah con la mirada (y el pensamiento)

"Es muy divertido. Además, no sé porque Q anda persiguiéndote." dijo Santana

"No ando persiguiéndola. No pude terminar de hablar con ella está mañana y quiero terminar de hacerlo." dijo Quinn irguiéndose al frente de la latina.

"_¿Si princesa?" _preguntó Noah cuando escuchó las llamadas de su amiga.

"_¿De qué hablaste con Quinn anoche?" _ preguntó Rachel

"_No hablamos mucho, más que practicar un poco la transformación voluntaria." _le respondió Noah apareciendo por la otra punta del pasillo.

"Para mi la estás persiguiendo. Ahora que sabes que tienes esos instintos animales a flor de piel, no me imagino lo que se debe estar cruzando en tu mente cada vez que vez a mi super sexy novia." dijo Santana

"Santana, detente. Quinn, vamos al campo de football a hablar." dijo Rachel agarrando de la mano a la latina y guiándola hacia el lugar que había dicho.

"¿Por qué viene el simple homo sapiens sapiens?" preguntó Quinn mirando de reojo a Santana

"Porque si." respondió Rachel con un tono que estableció que no hiciera más preguntas sobre la latina. A esto, Quinn miró a Santana y ésta, infantilmente, le sacó la lengua.

"Me saca la lengua." se quejó Quinn

"Por Dios." dijo Rachel "Entiendo que una esté celosa y que la otra recién haya descubierto anoche que puede convertirse en un canino salvaje peludo, pero ¿podrían comportarse como seres humanos?"

"Habló el vampiro." dijo Quinn riendo

"¿En serio, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel frenándose de golpe "Solo quiero ayudarte, pero si no estás dispuesta a recibir mi ayuda, de nada sirve que lo intente. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ponerme a responder las preguntas que tu entrenador lobuzno pueda responderte."

"Lo siento, Rachel" dijo Quinn bajando su cabeza como un niño al que habían retado.

"¡Ja! El vampiro te reto, Fabray" dijo Santana burlándose de su amiga.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel en un tono un poco molesto.

"Lo siento." dijo la latina imitando a la rubia.

* * *

><p>Cuando se sentaron en el centro del campo de football, Quinn empezó a preguntar. Rachel, le explicó (ligeramente) su diferencia con los demás vampiros, la diferencia de Noah con los demás hombres lobo, Shelby, y la paz que ahora existía entre las dos razas sobrenaturales.<p>

"Bueno, ahora puedo decir que es una lástima que no seas un hombre, Rachel" dijo Quinn cuando la diva terminó de explicarle casi todo y miraba su reloj tratando de calcular cuantas horas faltaban para pasar a buscar a Santana para el baile de graduación.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva

"Porque no puedes dejar embarazada a San y por lo tanto yo no me voy a enamorar de su hija mitad humana mitad vampiro." dijo Quinn ríendose

"¿Te estás dando cuenta que te estás comparando con un hombre lobo que tenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia la mujer de la cual se enamoró el vampiro?" dijo Santana mirando a su amiga y después a su novia. "Tendrías que estar celosa."

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva. Quinn, no sabía que estaba siendo "espiada", por así decirlo, mentalmente. "No creo que Quinn tenga ese tipo de sentimientos hacia vos."

"¿Entonces por qué dijo eso?" preguntó Santana

"Yo mejor me voy. Ya respondieron casi todas mis preguntas." dijo Quinn levantándose rápidamente.

"¡Lo sabía! Barbiewolf tiene sentimientos hacia ti" dijo Santana señalando a Rachel

"Tampoco quise decir eso." dijo la diva reaccionando inmediatamente y tirándose sobre la latina para que no persiguiera a la mujer lobo.

"¿Qué quisiste decir?" preguntó Santana en voz baja.

"Está confundida. No sabe que hacer." dijo Rachel que aprovechando su posición comenzó a besar el cuello de Santana.

"Rachel, es mejor que dejemos esto acá" dijo Santana tratando de no caer ante la tentación.

"¡Santana López está rechazándome!" dijo Rachel haciéndose la herida.

"No, es que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me hiciste esperar tanto y el baile es esta noche, y...bueno...quiero...quiero que sea genial. Sé que va a valer la pena la espera." dijo Santana

"De acuerdo." dijo la diva levantándose y estirando su mano para ayudar a su novia a hacer lo mismo.

"¿A qué hora me pasas a buscar?"

"A las 6"

"¿No es temprano?"

"¿A las 7?"

"El baile empieza a las 7"

"Entonces no es temprano."

* * *

><p>Puntualmente, Rachel golpeó la puerta de la casa de los López a las 6 de la tarde. Carlos, abrió para poder ver como venía vestida la novia de su hermana. Rachel, sin quererlo, escuchó algunos pensamientos que la dejaron un poco preocupada.<p>

Después de las fotos (a pesar de la resistencia de los López hacia la pareja) Rachel, guió a Santana hasta la limousina que había alquilado.

"Nunca me dijiste como hacías para mantenerte" dijo Santana mientras paseaban por las calles de Lima

"Tengo varias cuentas en el mundo. Los bancos son bastante flexibles ante nosotros y existen algunos dedicados únicamente a nuestra raza. Los intereses son muy buenos, mientras más tiempo lleve la cuenta en su banco." dijo Rachel "Además, a veces me gusta jugar en la bolsa y muchas otras veces, trabajo, como para parecer normal."

"Ohh...¿Bancos dedicados a uds.?"

"Si, con el paso del tiempo fuimos logrando siendo una gran comunidad. Cada uno tiene un número de identificación y debe vivir de acuerdo a lo que se es. Como los vampiros que matan humanos están casi extintos, se podría decir, es mucho más fácil identificar lo que está pasando. Hay un miembro del mundo sobrenatural en cada parte del planeta."

"¿No crees que estás habalndo demasiado libre?" preguntó Santana haciendo señas hacia el chófer.

"Él sabe lo que soy y es miembro de mi mundo."

"Soy un H-66" dijo el chófer interrumpiendo

"¿H-66?" preguntó Santana

"Si, es un hada y su número de identificación es el 66" dijo Rachel

"¿Hada?" preguntó Santana sorprendida porque seguía aprendiendo cosas del mundo de Rachel

"Si." dijo el chófer

"No sabía..." comenzó a decir Santana

"¿No sabías que existían?¿Realmente creías que Brittany es humana? Esa inocencia, esa alegría, todo en ella grita sobrenatural." dijo Rachel

"¿Brittany?" preguntó Santana

"Llegamos" anunció el chófer

"¡Hola San!" dijo Brittany entrando en el auto seguida Noah.

"¿Tinkerbell?" preguntó Santana

"¿En serio?" preguntó Brittany entrecerrando los ojos

"Lo siento. Me acabo de enterar que eres una maldita hada y fue lo primero con lo que lo relacioné." dijo Santana levantando sus manos en forma de disculpas.

El auto comenzó a moverse de nuevo y siguió su camino. Después de un poco de charla inútil entre todos, Santana volvió a hacer una pregunta llevándolos al tema sobrenatural.

"¿Cuántos de uds. hay entre nosotros?" preguntó agarrando la mano de Rachel quien había estado hablando con Noah mentalmente, pero por alguna razón había dejado que sus manos también participaran en la conversación.

"Muchos." dijo Brittany

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Noah

"En McKinley, ¿Quién más es sobrenatural?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, algunos." respondió Rachel

"Por favor, diganme que Finn es un ogro. Le encaja justo." dijo Santana

"Algo así." respondió Noah "Finn es un híbrido. Hijo de ogro y madre humana que no supo diferenciar al ogro de su marido en una noche de mucho alcohol. Pero, Finn, no va a mostrar ningún tipo de poder."

"Guau. Esto es de locos. Todos tienen algo que los hace diferentes." dijo Santana

"Tu también, San." dijo Brittany

"Si, yo también." dijo Santana apretando con más fuerza la mano de Rachel. Eso era lo que a ella la hacía diferente.

* * *

><p>En la mitad de la fiesta, Santana se cansó de bailar y se quedó tomando algo al costado de la pista mientras miraba como Rachel bailaba junto a Noah y a Brittany.<p>

"Es raro saber lo que son y verlos divertirse tanto." dijo Quinn parándose al lado de su amiga.

"Lassie, que bueno escuchar tu voz." respondió Santana

"Puck me contó lo que quieres. Que quieres ser como ella. ¿Estás segura Santana?" preguntó Quinn con un poco de inseguridad y preocupación en su voz.

"Lo estoy." dijo Santana mirando a su amiga.

"¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir que puedes pasar el resto de tu eternidad junto a ella?" preguntó Quinn desviando su mirada de la latina y mirando a la diva.

"Hoy me di cuenta que todos somos diferentes y Brittany dijo algo que ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo para saber a que se refería." dijo Santana

"Dije que San es diferente" agregó Brittany apareciendo de golpe por detrás de las dos amigas haciendo que una tirara su bebida.

"¿En qué sentido es diferente?" preguntó Quinn mientras veía como Santana se observaba el vestido para relajarse al notar que no se había volcado la bebida encima.

"San tiene algo que a muchos de nosotros nos va a costar encontrar. Es diferente por eso. Rachel es diferente por eso." dijo Brittany

"Rachel es diferente porque es un vampiro" dijo Quinn tratando de mantener su voz baja.

"Además. Pero de todos los vampiros, ella es de los que no chupan sangre. De todos los vampiros, ella es de los que hasta ahora no pueden morir. De todos los vampiros, ella fue descubriendo como hacer cosas que al resto le costaba un montón perdidos en sus ganas de conseguir calmar sus instintos animales. Igual que Noah." dijo Brittany

"¿Puck?" preguntaron Quinn y Santana al mismo tiempo.

"Noah. Recuerden que sus apellidos son falsos." dijo Brittany. "Pero, Rachel ahora tiene algo que la hace más diferente que a los demás vampiros y seres sobrenaturales, que es lo que a San hace diferente de los demás humanos. Amor."

Santana y Quinn se miraron, y la rubia pudo notar la sonrisa en el rostro de la latina.

"Pero ese amor ¿es eterno?" preguntó Quinn

"Oh, si, pero es porque es un amor puro. Un amor que todas las hadas estamos contentas de presenciar. ¿Sabían que cuando se anunció que Rachel había encontrado su alma gemela vinieron un montón de hadas a ver como se relacionaban?" preguntó Brittany mirando al vampiro bailar con el hombre lobo, ignorando las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros de Glee. "Es un amor distinto. No es solo formado por las hormonas y todas esas cosas humanas que existen para explicar los sentimientos de atracción entre dos personas. No, es un amor que va más allá. Es una conexión celestial, si es que el cielo existe." dijo Brittany para desaparecer de nuevo y aparecer segundos después junto a Rachel y Noah en la pista.

"Ahora entiendo más como hacía eso." dijo Santana dejando su vaso vacío en la mesa.

"Entonces ¿estás segura de que quieres convertirte?" preguntó Quinn de nuevo.

"Escucha, Rin tin tin, si, lo estoy. Se lo estoy pidiendo hace meses pero ella siempre encuentra una excusa aunque ahora dice que me va a convertir. Estoy segura que es por lo que ella vivió cuando se convirtió o algo. Y además, ¿cuál sería el problema de que me convirtiera?" preguntó Santana poniendo sus manos en su cintura y mirando de frente a Quinn

"No, ninguno. Solo quiero que estes segura." dijo la rubia dando media vuelta y marcharse.

"_¿Cuál es el problema de Quinn?" _preguntó Santana a Rachel

"_Está insegura desde que descubrió que es una mujer lobo"_ le respondió la diva

"_Pero no por eso tiene que venir a preguntarme si estoy segura o no de querer que me transformes y con una voz que diría que le están quitando otra vez a Beth." _

"_Me parece que eso es muy duro de decir." _

"_No, es la verdad"_

"_Quinn no entiende además que clase de vampiro soy o cual llegaras a ser cuando te transforme. Nada más. No te hagas tanto problema."_

"_No soporto su mirada llena de pena"_

"_Cambiando el tema. Finn no parece tanto un ogro cuando baila. Parece más un zombie."_

Santana, miró a Finn y pudo notar que esto era cierto, y estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

><p>"Nos vemos mañana en el lago. Gracias" dijo Brittany cuando bajaba de la limousina.<p>

"Hasta mañana, Britt Britt." dijo Santana mientras volvía a hundir su rostro en el cuello de Rachel. Si, esa tarde había decidido esperar, pero después de una sesión de baile en donde cada parte de su cuerpo estuvo frotándose con el de la diva ya no esperaba.

"¿Ahora a donde?" preguntó el chófer

"A mi casa." dijo Rachel

"Es injusto Berry." dijo Santana cuando sintió el auto moviéndose y metió una mano por debajo del vestido de su novia. "Todos van a ir a una fiesta y después a un hotel. ¿Y tu me llevas a tu casa?"

Rachel, luchaba con la sensación de la mano de Santana deslizandose por su muslo.

"¿Crees que no voy a preparar la gran noche que estás esperando de una forma especial?" preguntó Rachel imitando con su mano el movimiento de la de Santana, pero, yendo más lejos y acariciando la ropa interior de la latina.

"Falta tan poco y ya estás tan desesperadas" dijo Santana después de largar un gemido al sentir los dedos de Rachel acariciar el lugar en donde más los necesitaba.

"Llegamos" anunció el chófer deteniendo el auto.

"Gracias H" dijo Rachel sacandose de encima a la latina y bajando, para sostener la puerta del auto.

"Gracias." dijo Santana tratando de calmarse un poco, aunque sabía que no iba a ser muy necesario por lo que le estaba por suceder.

Rachel, abrió la puerta de su casa despacio y Santana pudo ver que realmente lo había preparado de forma especial. Desde la puerta y subiendo las escaleras había un camino formado por pétalos de rosas, iluminados por pequeñas velas. Rachel, cerró la puerta despacio y se detuvo al frente de Santana, para agarrar sus dos manos y guiarla hacia las escaleras y de ahí hacia el primer piso. Santana, observaba fascinada el camino de pétalos que la diva había preparado y cuando entraron en la habitación, dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa (agradable) al ver que en la cama, Rachel había formado un corazón con los pétalos.

"Si que lo hiciste especial" le dijo después de volver de ese lugar mágico al que había ido, que decidió llamar romance.

"Gracias." dijo la diva mostrándose tímida por primera vez.

Santana se acercó hacia ella y decidiendo que estaban perdiendo tiempo inmediatamente la besó. Y durante el beso, ninguna de las cuatro manos que había en la habitación se quedaron quietas. Cuando, Santana se separo para tomar aire, pudo ver que solo se encontraban en ropa interior.

"Rompiste mi vestido" dijo Rachel dando un paso atrás para no enredarse con el mismo que se encontraba alrededor de sus pies.

"Y tu el mío" dijo Santana haciendo lo mismo. "¿Seguimos?" preguntó volviendo a ir hacia donde estaba la diva.

* * *

><p>Santana vio que el sol brillaba en la habitación y se acercó más al cuerpo que tenía a su lado. Sintió el olor a sexo y sudor en el aire y sonrió recordando lo que había sucedido, varias veces por cierto, la noche anterior. A pesar de no ser virgen, los dedos de Rachel tenían fuerza propia y sentía un poco de dolor todavía en su entrepierna. Pero no le importaba, como le había dicho a la diva la noche anterior, después del tercer orgasmo, había valido la pena esperar tanto.<p>

"Tampoco fue tanto" dijo Rachel en su defensa

"Para mi lo fue" dijo Santana volviendo a meter su cabeza entre las piernas de la diva.

Cada vez que Rachel la había tocado la noche anterior, había sido primero tentativo, después una forma de reconocimiento y después definitivamente como el máximo placer que un ser humano podía llegar a conocer. Santana, no paraba de repetir en su mente cada momento en que la diva la llevó al límite y la potencia de cada uno de los orgasmos que le había dado.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Santana con voz de dormida mientras comenzaba a acariciar el estómago de la diva.

"En casi nada." dijo Rachel que en realidad también estaba repitiendo en su mente cada sensación de la noche anterior. Para haber vagado por el mundo durante más de un siglo y medio, nunca había conocido la cantidad de sensaciones que una persona podía ofrecerle a otra. Y siendo realistas, se dio cuenta de que todos sus amantes anteriores solo habían sido eso, amantes. Ni siquiera recordaba haber sentido tanta pasión y lujuria al mismo tiempo por una sola persona.

"Si estás pensando en lo de anoche, tengo que decirte que yo también." dijo Santana sentándose a horcajadas encima de la diva y tocándose sus pechos.

"Ese es mi trabajo." dijo Rachel sacando las manos de Santana de sus pechos y reemplazándolas por las suyas.

"Por supuesto." dijo Santana

* * *

><p>Sin darse cuenta, Santana regresó a su casa para la hora de la cena del sábado. Sus padres, miraron a Rachel cuando se despidió de ella en la puerta con desconfianza, pero no le dijeron nada a su hija.<p>

Carlos, también regresaba a esa hora y no venía muy contento. Santana pudo notar como a Rachel se le fruncían las cejas cuando su hermano pasó al lado de ellas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Santana antes de entrar en su casa.

"Nada." dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Santana

"Voy al lago con Brittany, Noah y Quinn." dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo. ¿Vienes a buscarme después?" preguntó Santana

"Avísame cuando tus padres se vayan a dormir. Y San..." dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

"¿Si?" preguntó Santana sorprendida por el gesto de la diva

"Si sucede algo, cualquier cosa, recuerda que si gritas mi nombre bien fuerte en tu mente inmediatamente voy a estar aquí."

"De acuerdo"

* * *

><p>Quinn, venciendo todos los pronósticos, soportaba estar cerca de Rachel más rápido de lo que habían pensando.<p>

"Tuve que soportar tu maldito olor por cuatro años, ahora es como una costumbre" dijo cuando la vio en el lago.

Rachel se tiró en la arena como siempre mirando el cielo y Brittany cantaba y brillaba alrededor de los dos lobos, que intentaban entrenar.

Pero de pronto, Rachel se levantó y corrió hacia el bosque, y Brittany hizo lo mismo

"_¿Qué sucede?" _le preguntó Quinn a Noah

"_Rachel, ¿qué pasa?" _preguntó Noah

"_Santana" _fue la única respuesta que el lobo escuchó antes de salir corriendo en la dirección por la que había desaparecido el vampiro.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, como dije, lo dividí en dos partes, pero los subo en uno. Es mucho más corto pero ahí se me acabó el agua caliente del mate, así que...me quedé sin inspiración.  
>:P <em>

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

><p><strong>Finale parte 2<strong>

Carlos López había estado nervioso durante la cena. No solo porque sus padres lo miraban mal desde el día que habían descubierto que había abandonado la universidad sino por lo que había pasado ese día. Pero no se los iba a decir.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, sus padres exigieron que vieran una película todos juntos y eso es lo que hicieron.

A la mitad de la película, el timbre de la casa sonó y fue Santana quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Volvió con la punta de un arma en el cuello, temblando y llorando de miedo. Sus padres, exigieron inmediatamente una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando y uno de los perpetradores, dijo que le preguntaran a su hijo mayor. Eran tres hombres, fuertemente armados y con la cara cubierta.

"¿Carlos?" preguntó el sr. López mirando a su hijo.

"No sé de lo que están hablando papá." dijo Carlos mirando el terror en los ojos de su hermana. Pero su propio terror le impedía un poco de valentía.

"Carlos, ¿dónde está mi mercancía?" preguntó el hombre que estaba apuntando con el arma a Santana

"No sé de que estás hablando" fue la respuesta de Carlos.

"En todo caso, por favor, si su problema es con Carlos, por favor, dejen a mi hija de lado." dijo el padre de la latina.

"Lo siento, señor." dijo uno de los hombres que estaban detrás. Se acercó a Santana y la sacó de los brazos del primero. Le puso un cuchillo en la garganta y la obligó a mirar a su familia. "Cuando su hijo se acercó a nosotros nos dijo que ponía a su familia como garantía. Uds. son su familia, y esta jovencita aquí es mi precio." finalizando de hablar, le corto la garganta a Santana que llevó sus manos al lugar para evitar que saliera sangre.

"¡Santana!" gritaron los padres de la latina cuando al mismo tiempo alguien atravesaba de un salto la ventana del living y desarmaba a los hombres en un solo movimiento. Detrás de ese alguien, dos enormes lobos entraron para acorralar a los tres hombres mientras la primer figura se arrodillaba al lado de Santana y levantaba su cabeza. Brittany, había sido la última en entrar, prácticamente bailando y se quedó quieta al ver a su mejor amiga con la garganta cortada mirando a Rachel, quien lloraba al ver lo que había sucedido. Supo lo que Rachel tenía que hacer, pero sabía que no iba a poder realizar la pregunta. Así que se recuperó del shock y caminó para arrodillarse al otro lado de Santana. Miró a Rachel como pidiendo permiso y rompió la remera de la latina. Sabía que iba a tener que ser en el corazón.

"¿Quieres vivir?" preguntó Brittany mirando a Santana. Ésta respondió con un débil si, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

Por primera vez, todos vieron a la diva sacar sus colmillos, más largos que los de los vampiros de las películas.

"No son así generalmente" explicó Brittany a los López que miraban desesperados a las dos morenas. "Rachel puede manejar el largo de sus colmillos. Ahora saca los más largos porque la única forma de salvar a Santana es si le pone el veneno directamente en el corazón." Brittany volvió a mirar a la diva quien entre lágrimas le hacía una pregunta. "¿Quieren que ella viva?" preguntó la rubia a los padres de la latina.

La respuesta afirmativa fue inmediata y Rachel ante esto clavó sus colmillos, mientras se sacudía por las lágrimas, en el corazón de Santana. No bebió ni una gota de sangre, solo dejó que su veneno fluyera en el músculo.

Santana cerró sus ojos y ante los ojos de todos los presentes, parecía muerta.

Rachel, cuando consideró que la cantidad era más que necesaria, se levantó y enfrentó a Carlos. No dijo ni una sola palabra. Solo lo miró con sus ojos profundamente rojos. El hermano de su novia, dejó correr su terror libremente por su cuerpo y se tiró en el piso a llorar. La diva logró calmarse y guardó sus colmillos, y volvió a mirar a Santana.

"Voy a llamar a la policía." dijo el padre de la latina, al notar que la herida en el cuello de su hija comenzaba a cerrarse.

"Pida hablar con el detective Pierce." dijo Brittany "Es al único al que no le va a parecer raro que un vampiro, un hada y dos lobos hayan defendido a su familia."

"¿Eso es lo que eres?" preguntó la madre de Santana arrodillándose al lado de su hija.

"Si. Y ahora es mejor que deje que Rachel lleve a Santana a su habitación." dijo Brittany

"Gracias." dijo el padre de Santana poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de la diva cuando ella estaba por ir de nuevo hacia al lado de Santana.

"De nada." respondió Rachel antes de agacharse y pasar una mano debajo de la nuca de la latina y la otra debajo de sus rodillas.

"¿Cuánto va a tardar?" preguntó la madre de Santana antes de que Rachel desapareciera por las escaleras.

"No lo sé." dijo la diva siguiendo su camino. "Brittany les va a explicar todo." añadió antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 5 horas y Santana hervía en temperatura. Recordaba las palabras de Vladimir sobre la noche de su transformación, pero pensaba que iba a ser más rápido. La diva no dejaba de mirar a Santana rogando a algún dios para que se despierte. Los padres de la latina le habían traído algo para comer y tomar y la habían abrazado. Sabían que ahora su hija iba a ser un vampiro, pero sabían que no iba a ser como los demás. Aunque les estaba costando un poco entender las diferencias. Carlos había desaparecido antes de que llegara la policía y los tres hombres fueron arrestados por intento de robo y asesinato, y portación ilegal de armas. En ningún momento se iba a nombrar la participación de los lobos, o el vampiro o el hada.<p>

El sol calentaba la habitación de Santana y a ésta se le había bajado la temperatura. Rachel, había cerrado sus ojos para sacar de su mente la imagen de Santana con su garganta abierta y sus ojos perdiendo vida y la sangre cubriendo su cuerpo.

"Pensé que cuando despertara iba a poder escuchar los pensamientos de todo el barrio" dijo una voz sacando de sus pensamientos a Rachel.

"¡San!" grito la diva saltando encima de la cama y sobre su novia.

"Uff no eres un hobbit." dijo Santana mirando a la diva con sus ojos completamente rojos.

"Eres sexy, así que te perdono." dijo la diva besandola.

"Mmmm, eso es bueno. ¿Soy un vampiro?" preguntó Santana cuando se separaron del beso.

"Eso parece." dijo Rachel alcanzándole un espejo.

"Oh, tengo los ojos rojos." dijo Santana

"Los vas a tener constantemente de ese color por un mes, más o menos." dijo Rachel levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana

"A avisarle a tus padres que despertaste."

"¿Ellos están bien?" preguntó Santana recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Si."

"¿Carlos?"

"Desapareció."

"Maldito cobarde."

"Te voy a dejar con tus padres un rato. Voy a anunciar al consejo que hay un nuevo vampiro de mi raza." dijo Rachel

"Gracias." dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva volviendo a pararse al lado de la cama.

"Por salvarme la vida." dijo Santana

"Lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces." respondió Rachel

"Sé que no era así que querías convertirme." dijo Santana

"No me hubiera gustado convertirte siquiera. Pero, sé que iba a ser imposible para mi seguir viviendo si no estás a mi lado. Como humano o vampiro." explicó Rachel

"Te amo." dijo Santana cuando vio que ella volvía hacia la puerta.

"Te amo." respondió Rachel.

"¡Rach!" gritó Santana antes de que la diva desapareciera por la escalera.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel asomando su cabeza.

"¿Qué hago si comienzo a escuchar los pensamientos de mis padres?"

"Oh...piensa como si fuera una radio y busca apagar el dial"

"¿Ese es tu gran consejo?"

"No puedo decirte mucho ahora. Ellos estuvieron preocupados toda la noche por vos, estoy segura de que si tardo más en avisarles que te despertaste, me van a intentar asesinar. Aunque salvé tu vida, todavía desconfían un poco de mi."

"De acuerdo. Recuerda que te amo." dijo Santana

"Y yo te amo. Vuelvo a la noche. Si puedes, intenta que te den carne de comer."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>En el living, recibiendo el aire que entraba completo por la ventana, se encontraban los López y Quinn, Noah (en su forma humana, vestidos con ropa prestada) y Brittany, esperando novedades.<p>

"Ya despertó" dijo Rachel ingresando en la habitación y vio como los padres de Santana pasaban a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra para subir las escaleras.

"¿De qué color son?" preguntó Brittany

"Rojos" respondió Rachel

"¡Bien!" gritó Brittany aplaudiendo y abrazando a Rachel mientras Noah levantaba sus manos al cielo en señal de victoria.

"No entiendo nada." dijo Quinn

"Teníamos dudas de que Santana pudiera convertirse en un vampiro como Rachel o de los otros. Y todo se define en el momento en que se despiertan. Si sus ojos son amarillos, es de los otros, porque necesitan la sangre para que se vuelvan de su color original. Si sus ojos son rojos, son de los de Rachel." explicó Brittany.

"Ahora entiendo." dijo Quinn quien se había levantado y se había acercado a la diva. La abrazó rápidamente y se alejó.

"Voy a ir al consejo a anunciar la nueva presencia y después voy a volver a arreglar esta ventana." dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Quinn cuando ella ya no estaba cerca.

"No quería transformar tan rápido a Santana. Se siente culpable." dijo Brittany

"Me llama la atención lo mucho que sabes sobre lo que le pasa a Rachel." dijo Quinn

"Soy un hada, además, Rachel y yo somos amigas hace mucho." dijo Brittany

"Ella no tiene que sentirse culpable, no fue su culpa que Carlos se metiera con gente que no debía y que éstos quisieran venganza" dijo Quinn

"Si, pero ella había escuchado algunos pensamientos un poco extraños, pero no dijo nada porque no podía descubrir bien que eran." dijo Noah

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó el sr. López entrando en el living

"Fue a hacer unas cosas y a comprar otras para arreglar la ventana." dijo Noah

"Esa chica tendría que dejar de intentar tanto agradarnos, salvó la vida de nuestra hija. Ella es nuestra hija, ahora también." dijo el sr. López

"Si, pero quiere arreglar la ventana, ella la rompió" dijo Brittany "Además lo va a hacer mucho más rápido que cualquier persona, tiene velocidad sobrenatural."

"Eso me di cuenta, no pude ver el momento en que desarmó a esos tipos anoche." dijo el padre de la latina.

"Ni yo." dijo Noah

"Ni yo." dijo Quinn

"Uds. también son rápidos." dijo el sr. López

"Si, pero no tanto como Rachel. Ella es super rápido, a veces le digo que es flash. Generalmente corre a una velocidad en la que yo pueda alcanzarla." dijo Noah

"¿En serio?" preguntó el sr. López

"Si. Quinn acá quiere correr una carrera con ella, pero yo le digo que es inútil. Más de un siglo al lado de esa chica y nunca pude ganarle, a no ser que ella me dejara ganar y sé que lo hizo un par de veces para que yo me quede tranquilo." explicó el muchacho como si nada.

"¿Más de un siglo?" preguntó el sr. López.

"Si. Es el tiempo en que nos conocemos. Desde el día que nos encontramos en un bosque no nos separamos más. Ahora que Santana está a su lado, se que va a llegar el día en que tengamos que separarnos." dijo Noah bajando la mirada. No quería pensar en el día en que Rachel tomara un camino distinto al de él.

"No creo que Rachel quiera que dejes su lado." dijo Brittany

"Eso es cierto" dijo Santana desde la puerta.

"¡San!" gritó Brittany corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

"Hola, Britt" dijo Santana devolviendo el abrazo

"Uff, ¿podrías soltarme? Sé que eres nueva en esto y me estás apretando" dijo la rubia tratando de juntar aire

"Lo siento." dijo la latina soltando a Brittany.

"Es bueno verte de pie, López." dijo Noah

"Lo mismo digo perro mojado." respondió Santana para agregar "Perros mojados. ¿No se dieron un baño?"

"Empezó a agredir, eso quiere decir que está bien." dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"No, es que uds. dos huelen a perros mojados." dijo Santana "Es cierto" agregó al ver la cara de su padre.

"Si, te vas a tener que acostumbrar." dijo Noah riéndose al ver como Santana intentaba hacerle entender a su padre que era cierto que olían a perro mojado.

El timbre volvió a sonar en la casa y todos pegaron un salto del susto. Ésta vez, fue Brittany quien fue a abrir la puerta.

"Buenos días. Venimos a hablar con Santana López, somos del CSS." dijo un hombre afro americano que estaba acompañado de una mujer asiática.

"Por supuesto, pasen." dijo Brittany y los guió hasta el living. Santana no pudo notar como Noah se ponía en alerta al ver entrar a esos desconocidos.

"¿Santana López?" preguntó el hombre. "Somos del CSS venimos a hacerle unas preguntas al respecto de su transformación."

"Si, pero ¿Qué es el CSS?" preguntó Santana

"El Consejo de Seres Sobrenaturales." respondió la mujer asiática

"Tomen asiento." indicó el padre de la latina uno de los sillones

"Va a ser rápido." dijo la mujer. "Santana, ¿podrías recordar la noche anterior en la que fuiste transformada?"

"Si, se lo cuento." dijo Santana

"No hace falta, Ho puede leer los pensamientos, más que nada los recuerdos. Solo recuérdalo." dijo el hombre

"¿Ho?" dijo Brittany siendo ignorada por toda la habitación.

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Está en la sala central del consejo. Después te explicamos, por favor, recuerda el momento en el que fuiste transformada" dijo la mujer asiática

Santana recordó la noche anterior y el momento en que Rachel clavó sus colmillos en su corazón y observaba como la mujer no le quitaba la memoria de encima.

"Coincide. Avisa que dejen salir a Rachel." dijo Ho cuando Santana terminó de recordar.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la latina cuando escuchó "salir a Rachel"

"Cuando se trata de vampiros, hacemos una investigación." dijo la mujer

"En realidad solo la hacen cuando el vampiro que transformó a alguien aparece a anunciarlo" dijo Noah con un poco de desprecio.

"Eso es cierto. Rachel se presentó hace un rato a anunciarnos tu transformación y como se trata de un VH teníamos que saber si es cierto que tú también eres un VH y si la transformación fue como ella dijo. Para salvar tu vida y no porque estabas encaprichada en transformarte o porque Rachel no podía vivir sin ti." dijo el hombre

"¿VH?" preguntó Santana

"Vampiro Humano, así llama el Consejo a los vampiros de la raza de Rachel." respondió Noah

"También es cierto. Ahora, como suponíamos que Rachel estaba diciendo la verdad, ya teníamos todo listo. Desde ahora eres solo Santana y tu identificación es VH – 3. Estas son tus credenciales. Supongo que Rachel te guiará en todo el resto del proceso cada vez que necesites ayuda. También se te abrió una cuenta en cada banco del mundo por cualquier cosa." dijo la mujer entregándole a Santana las credenciales

"¿Son como los vulturios?" preguntó Quinn antes de que los dos ¿agentes? Se despidieran

"Maldito Edward Cullen" se escuchó en toda la habitación, proveniente de uno de los hombres lobo, un hada, y los dos agentes del CSS.

"Perdón" dijo Quinn bajando la cabeza

"Te dije que tendríamos que haberle cortado la lengua a Edward el día que apareció por el consejo." dijo el hombre dando media vuelta

"Si, pero el consejo pensó que no iba a hacer ningún tipo de daño." dijo la mujer siguiendo a su compañero.

"Que equivocados que estaban." dijo el hombre antes de dejar la casa.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" preguntó el padre de Santana

"No sé, pero cada vez tengo menos ganas de conocer al verdadero Edward. Hasta Britt lo odia y ella no odia a nadie" dijo Santana

"Es un tarado." dijo Brittany mirando por el espacio en donde antes existía una ventana.

* * *

><p>Rachel volvió a la casa de los López dos horas después con todo lo necesario para instalar una ventana nueva pero igual a la anterior. Noah quiso ayudarla, pero el vampiro resolvió el problema en menos de 15 minutos a velocidades increíbles.<p>

"¿Yo puedo moverme a esa velocidad?" preguntó Santana desde su lugar en el sillón.

"Por lo que Puck dijo si." le respondió Quinn mientras trataba de seguir con la vista a Rachel

"Es cierto, parezco un humano." dijo Santana de la nada

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn

"No siento nada raro." explicó Santana

"Tienes suerte. Yo no puedo dejar de oler todo y a todos y a veces tengo que luchar contra las ganas de transformarme al medio de todos uds." dijo Quinn

"Britt, ¿y tú?" preguntó Santana

"Yo soy un hada" dijo Brittany

"Si, eso lo sabemos, pero ¿Qué sientes?" dijo Santana

"Amor, alegría, ganas de llenar de brillitos a todo el mundo." respondió la rubia mientras intentaba acercarse a Rachel.

"¡Comida!" dijo la madre de Santana trayendo muchas bandejas llenas de todo tipo de sandwiches, con carne, ya que Rachel le había dicho que era necesario que Santana comiera todo tipo de carnes durante el primer mes. ¿Por qué? No, ni ella lo sabía, pero ella lo había hecho y podía seguir fuerte y viva. Si, creo que tenía mas que ver con el hecho de ser un vampiro que con la carne, pero no quitaba nada no probarlo ¿verdad?

Todos los jóvenes sobrenaturales se tiraron sobre las bandejas y comenzaron a devorar lo que había ahí, salvo, un vampiro que se escabulló lentamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

"No fue tu culpa" dijo el sr. López apareciendo por detrás de Rachel

"En cierta forma si lo fue." dijo Rachel

"Ella iba a morir. Yo no hubiera soportado verla morir, y no me imagino que vos hubieras intentado seguir viviendo sin ella." dijo el padre de la latina.

"Es raro hablar con ud. de esta forma" dijo Rachel

"Quizás es porque vi que amabas tanto a mi hija cuando te conocí, que me dio miedo el futuro para ella." respondió él

"Le había dicho que iba a transformarla, nunca le dije cuando. Sabía que no podía hacerlo porque ella quisiera." dijo Rachel

"Lo hiciste porque lo necesitaba." dijo él

"Y yo también." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué va a pasar con Carlos?" preguntó el sr. López

"No sé. ¿Puso un aviso en la policía para que lo busquen?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, pero..."

"Quiere que le de el anuncio a los distintos seres sobrenaturales del mundo porque está seguro de que su hijo va a volver a involucrarse en ese tipo de asuntos." concluyó Rachel

"Si."

"Ya está hecho." respondió la diva

"¿En serio?"

"¿Se olvida de que puedo leer los pensamientos?" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde anoche."

"Quiero pedirle permiso para sacar a Santana todas las noches durante este mes." dijo Rachel

"No puedo decir más nada con respecto a Santana. Ella ya es tuya." dijo él

"Nunca fue mía y nunca lo será. No es un objeto." respondió Rachel

"Lo siento. No quise que sonara así. Sino que, como ella ahora es un vampiro y tu la transformaste, yo ya no tengo nada que decir de su vida." dijo él

"Sigue siendo su hija." respondió Rachel

"Eso es cierto" dijo el sr. López sorprendiendo a la diva con un abrazo.

* * *

><p>"¿Cuándo voy a empezar a oír los pensamientos de la gente?" preguntó Santana esa noche mientras estaban tiradas en el lago esperando por los lobos y el hada.<p>

"No sé. Quizás nunca. Probablemente tengas algún otro don." dijo Rachel

"No quiero otro don, quiero escuchar los pensamientos." dijo Santana haciendo puchero.

"Eso es injusto para los otros dones"

"No, pero si las dos escuchamos los pensamientos podemos llegar lejos."

"¿Lejos?"

"Si, eres muy buena persona para andar utilizando este don a tu favor, yo no. Podemos chantajear a las personas."

"¿Para eso quieres escuchar los pensamientos?"

"Aunque si no escucho los de Finn mejor."

"Finn no piensa mucho."

"No me sorprende."

"No, en serio. Si no está pensando en comida o en sexo su mente es como una concha de mar. Pero en vez de escuchar las olas escuchas el viento pasando de un lado al otro."

"No sé porque no me sorprende"

"Finn es lo que demuestra ser."

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Qué pasa con Kurt?"

"¿En qué piensa?"

"Kurt piensa dramáticamente. Muchas veces escuché cuando estaba con Blaine y piensa más que nada en todo lo que puede salir mal en el momento en que están juntos. Es insoportable."

"¿Mercedes?"

"Mercedes últimamente piensa mucho en ese tríangulo que tiene con Sam, otra insoportable. Es buena persona, no te lo niego, pero es tan obvio que ama a Sam y que está con el otro, no me acuerdo su nombre, porque le da seguridad que deja de lado el hecho de que está lastimando a varias personas."

"¿Tina?"

"Tina no es tan gótica como parece."

"¿Es un vampiro?"

"Si, vegetariano."

"No me sorprende."

"¿Mike?"

"Mike es profundo. Le gusta bailar y su familia no quiere que lo haga. Pero ahora espero que pueda lograr su sueño."

"¿Sam?"

"Sam está enamorado de Mercedes. Muy enamorado. Pero, a la vez sabe que después se van a separar. El futuro de Mercedes no va con su futuro."

"No veo la hora de poder escuchar todos esos pensamientos"

"Igual va a ser mejor que además aprendas a bloquearlos, porque te vas a volver loca"

"Ya lo estoy."

"Eso es cierto."

"Tendrías que decir: no amor, no lo estás."

"¿Cuando te he dicho "amor"?"

"Nunca pero podrías empezar."

"Tenemos la oportunidad de toda la eternidad para inventarnos sobre nombres."

"Hablando de eso, no quiero saber que te acuestas con alguna otra persona."

"¿En serio? Estaba por arriesgar mi libertad si te llegaba a convertir sin "Circunstancias atenuantes" y ¿Me dices que no quieres que me acueste con otras personas?"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿No te preguntaste porque fueron esos agentes a tu casa hoy?"

"Si, pero..."

"Resulta que si te hubiera convertido solo para tenerte el resto de la eternidad a mi lado, hubiera pasado más o menos unos 100 años presa por tu deseo de ser vampiro."

"O sea que no hubiera servido de nada."

"No."

"¿Qué va a pasar con mi hermano?"

"No tengo ni idea. Pero, espero que lo encuentre primero la policía humana"

"¿Por qué?"

"Vio mucho esa noche."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Si empieza a hablar, pueden cambiar muchas cosas" dijo Brittany apareciéndose al frente de la pareja.

"Hola Britt. ¿Dónde están Lassie y Rin Tin Tin?" preguntó Santana levantándose para abrazar a su amiga.

"Venían detrás mío. Lo que pasa es que a Quinn se le hace complicado tanto olor a vampiro. Eso dijo" respondió la rubia tirándose encima de Rachel para abrazarla sin que ésta se levante.

"Mejor sería que salgas de encima de mi novia, Britt" dijo Santana

"Oh, vamos, es tan bonita. Es linda, es chiquita, tanto que puedo llevarla en el bolsillo, es sexy, tanto que no me molestaría formar parte de alguna de sus noches de placer, y seguramente es muy habilidosa." dijo Brittany

"Es perturbador el hecho de que hables así de mi novia. Pero, como eres tú te perdono, si hubiera sido Puckerman..." dijo Santana

"¿Si hubiera sido yo, qué?" preguntó el muchacho llegando al lago

"Te hubiera matado." dijo Santana

"Si Rachel es buena en la cama es gracias a mi." dijo Noah

"¡Noah!" gritó Rachel al escucharlo

"¿Perdón?" dijo Santana acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho que no había llegado en forma de lobo.

"Tengo que irme" dijo él convirtiéndose mientras corría nuevamente hacia el bosque.

"Yo también" dijo Santana persiguiéndolo

"Ya vuelvo, Britt" dijo Rachel levantándose y persiguiendo a su novia y a su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Quinn saliendo del bosque con muy poca ropa.

"Oh, no mucho." dijo Brittany riendo por la situación.

* * *

><p>"No entiendo porque lo defiendes. Dijo algo que me ofendió y lo simple y que puedo hacer ahora es pegarle. Todo el tiempo." dijo Santana emergiendo de nuevo del bosque hacia sus dos amigas rubias.<p>

"Lo defiendo porque es mi amigo y siempre estuvo conmigo. Y sobre lo que dijo no tendría porque ofenderte ya que la otra noche te beneficiaste bastante gracias a lo que él me enseño" respondió Rachel mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

Quinn y Brittany podían notar un par de ojos brillando en la oscuridad entre los árboles.

"Supongo que gracias a eso no vas a recibir nada durante los próximos 10 años, por lo menos por mi parte." dijo Santana sentándose de un golpe en la arena.

"Yo puedo vivir tranquila gracias a eso. Además, no entiendo como puedes enojarte por algo que paso muuuucho tiempo antes de que tus padres, siquiera, estuvieran en el vientre de sus padres." dijo Rachel

"Hablando de muuuucho tiempo antes ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?" sonando un poco más tranquila ante lo que Rachel le acababa de decir.

"Estamos hablando de casi unos 80 años. O algo así. Desde ahí que solo somos amigos, como antes. Y fue unas cuantas veces y todo en materia educativa." dijo la diva sentándose al lado de la latina.

"Entonces puedo perdonarlo." dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la latina.

"_Por Dios. No se da cuenta esta tarada que esos dos tienen más historia juntos que chatran, pero que además se nota a la legua que solo es amistad." _Escuchó Santana en su cabeza, pero con la voz de Quinn

"Rachel..." dijo Santana en un susurro.

"¿Qué?" respondió suavemente la diva en el mismo tono de voz.

"Quinn está pensando que soy una tarada." dijo Santana

"_Estoy aburrida, voy a ir a nadar desnuda en el lago...cuando llegue Noah, me gusta como me mira." _pensó Brittany

"¿Escuchaste eso?" preguntó Rachel en un susurro

"Si, Britt quiere ir a bañarse desnuda en el lago pero cuando vuelva Puck." respondió Santana

"_¿Está escuchando lo que pienso?" _pensó Quinn quien había estado observando como las morenas hablaban entre ellas e intentaba leer sus labios.

"_Si, Quinn_" respondió Rachel en su cabeza.

"Es escalofriante." dijo Quinn

"No más escalofriante que escucharte pensar que querías una filmación de nosotras dos teniendo sexo, Lassie" dijo Santana estallando en furia.

"¿Qué mierda le pasa a tu novia, Berry?" preguntó Quinn dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Es el veneno. Todavía no dejo de actuar y está tratando de estabilizar sus estados de ánimos hormonales. Entonces por momentos puede estar tranquila y por otros estalla como si todo el mundo fuera culpable de algo." explicó Rachel

"¿Soy una mujer embarazada?" preguntó Santana mirando a su novia

"No, pero tus hormonas ahora están un poco fuera de lugar, moviendose por todo tu cuerpo descontroladas." respondió la diva.

"_Entonces si es una mujer embarazada" _escucharon las morenas provenir de los pensamientos de la diva.

"Vos lo sabrias Fabray...mmmpmmoppp" comenzó a decir Santana hasta que Rachel cubrió con su mano la boca de la latina.

"¿Quieres hacer algo con esas hormonas descontroladas o te vas a poner a pelear con Quinn?" preguntó la diva seductoramente en el oído de Santana.

"Mmmppmm" respondió Santana haciendo señas a la mano de Rachel que tenía en su boca

"Lo siento" dijo la diva quitando su mano.

"Hacer algo con esas hormonas." dijo Santana _"Si ese hacer algo significa lo que estoy pensando" _

"De acuerdo. Despídete educamente y nos vamos." _"Estuviste pensando en eso durante todo el día" _le respondió Rachel

"Adiós Tinkerbell, Lassie y saludenme a Rin Tin Tin cuando salga del bosque." dijo Santana

"Adiós San, Adiós Rach" dijo Brittany sacudiendo su mano.

"Hasta pronto." dijo Rachel levantándose

"_Ojala filmen el video_" "Hasta pronto" pensó y dijo Quinn

"Ningún video para vos, Fabray." dijo Santana comenzando a correr hacia el bosque.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente comenzó el entrenamiento de Santana, ahora que ya sabían que podía leer la mente.<p>

"Conmigo no va a ser posible, así que vamos a tener que ir a algún lugar donde haya algunas personas." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué con vos no?" preguntó la latina moviendose para abrazar a la diva en la cama

"Porque yo rompo tus barreras" dijo la diva devolviendo el abrazo

"De acuerdo"

* * *

><p>Entrenaron arduamente durante días (obviamente dejando de lado las horas que entrenaban encerradas en la habitación de Rachel) hasta que Noah cayó el viernes para hacer un anuncio.<p>

"Reunión de consejo esta noche" dijo entrando sin anunciarse en la casa de la diva _"Maldición, pensé que podía entrar y ver un poco de acción. Pero no, suelo olvidarme que las dos leen la mente ahora." _

"¿Viernes?" preguntó Rachel ignorando lo que su amigo había pensado.

"Si, hay que presentar a Quinn y sobre todo a Santana en el consejo." dijo Noah

"¿No fui presentada ya?" preguntó la latina

"No, fuiste investigada y anunciada tu transformación. Las reuniones del consejo son para conocer a los demás." dijo Rachel

"Anunciaron que cierto vampiro indeseable va a estar presente." dijo Noah

"¿En serio? ¿Qué sigue haciendo en Lima?" preguntó Rachel

"Me dijeron que se estaba por marchar cuando se anunció la inclusión de Santana en nuestro mundo." dijo el muchacho

"Seguramente va a intentar algo con ella." dijo Rachel

"Seguro que si" dijo Noah

"¿Tan lindo es?" preguntó Santana. Ante la pregunta, los dos amigos se miraron y miraron a la latina y estallaron en carcajadas.

"¿Qué dije?¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó Santana

"Vas a conocer a Edward y...y tienes una imagen de él que...jajajaja...es mejor que te quedes con el de la película" dijo Rachel entre carcajadas.

* * *

><p>"Esto es más como una fiesta que como una reunión de un consejo de seres sobrenaturales" dijo Santana sobre el ruido de la música y de las charlas en un gran galpón fuera de Lima<p>

"Es la reunión de nuestro consejo." dijo Rachel guiándola hacia una mesa larga en donde varias personas estaban sentadas hablando entre si.

"Les presento a Santana, identificación VH – 3" dijo Rachel a las personas sentadas en la mesa, que solo observaron a la latina y asintieron.

"Lista la presentación." dijo la diva

"¿Eso fue todo?" preguntó Santana

"Ahora, como en toda fiesta, vas a conocer a la gente presente"

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando con hombres lobo, vampiros, hadas, gnomos, etc. hasta que en un momento, toda la habitación quedó en silencio y mirando hacia la puerta.

"Ese si es un hombre feo" dijo Santana mirando al hombre que todos estaban mirando.

Rachel y Noah, volvieron a mirarse y estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas. El hombre, escuchó las risas y vio que provenían de Rachel y Noah y al lado de ésta había una rubia que no conocía y la latina. Sabiendo que la latina podía ser el nuevo VH, se acercó a saludar.

Santana miraba a su novia reírse de tal forma, que se había agarrado la panza, y la miraba sorprendida.

"¿Por qué se ríen tanto Santana?" preguntó Quinn que también los miraba

"No sé." dijo la latina quien miró a Brittany buscando una explicación, pero ésta al ver que el hombre se les acercaba se había desvanecido.

"Buenas noches, srtas. Me acerco a uds. a darles la bienvenida a este mundo ya que supongo que las personas que las rodean no lo han hecho." dijo el hombre. Santana se dedicó a observarlo y pudo notar que incluso era más feo al tenerlo frente a frente. Sus cejas eran de un profundo color negro y estaban unidas formando un renglón fino en su frente. Su pelo, también del mismo negro, estaba cortado desparejo. La nariz era extremadamente grande y fina para una cara tan redonda y para terminarla, tenía una gran berruga en la punta. Sus ojos parecían hundidos y sus labios salidos, mientras sus dientes no coincidían entre ellos. Lo único rescatable, pensó Santana, era su cuerpo. Y ante este pensamiento, logró que Rachel y Noah volvieran a estallar en carcajadas.

El hombre, miraba a las dos criaturas riendo y no podía entenderlo.

"Que feo de mi parte, no me he presentado" dijo haciendo una reverencia. "Mi nombre es Edward y soy quien inspiró la saga Crepúsculo"

Santana y Quinn se miraron y comenzaron a entender el porque se reían los otros dos.

Edward, al no recibir respuesta alguna, agarró una de las manos de Santana.

"Me han dicho que ud. se ha pasado al mundo de los vampiros. Supongo que debe estar deseosa de un poco de sangre, y supongo que chupar cosas es su nuevo pasatiempo. Bueno, debo decirle que con esa belleza, no me incomodaría chupar algo más que su sangre" dijo tratando de parecer galante.

Rachel, dejó de reír en ese instante y rogaba internamente que Santana no lo estuviera mirando a los ojos, pero, su latina tenía una sorpresa bajo la manga y ante las palabras de ese tarado, como lo definió mentalmente, levantó el brazo que tenía libre y cerrando su mano en un puño lo estrelló directamente contra la nariz de Edward.

El salón seguía en silencio y de pronto, estalló en aplausos al ver a Edward (Cullen) desparramado en el piso después del golpe que recibió por la nueva.

"Mi novia tenía razón." comenzó a decir Santana cuando se volvió a hacer silencio. "Maldito Edward Cullen"

**Fin**


End file.
